It's The End Of The World As We Know It
by moonlightfan44
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi and friends have just ended the 10th grade. They're looking forward to nothing but excitement on their summer break but what will happen when a meteor hits Twilight Town, along with the rest of the Earth. First story, so please R&R.
1. Prologue

**This is my first attempt at creating a story. So, I'll introduce myself to you. My name is Megan, a 14 year old girl, who lives in the upper east coast in the state of Maryland. I live in Baltimore, the biggest city in Maryland, but I live in Baltimore County, not Baltimore City. I'm not all that good at making plots, but I'll give it my best shot. My first story is called "It's The End Of The World As We Know It", a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. **

**This story basically centers around Sora and company. They include: Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck, King Mickey, Goofy. Did I mention Pluto? Sorry boy!! Also, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The beginning takes place on the last day of school and it centers around what the kids will be doing in the summer. There is one shocker. It's the end of the world! Alright, let's get on with the story!!**

**Italics are their POVs.**

Prologue

Sora's POV

_I can't wait for school to end!!! I can't believe it!! All my hard work paid off and we all deserve a vacation! Riku sits next to me in the back row. He looks kinda nervous. What kind I say? He was like that on the first day of school!! It's partially because he got held back a grade, and now he's in our class. I'm only in 1 class with Kairi, and that's lunch!! Man, I hope the schedules aren't screwed next year. The we can all be in classes. Last summer, I befriended Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They're in all my classes. They sit in the front frow. Man I'm so excited, so let's out in 2 and a half hours!! I forgot to tell you, this summer I'll be 16!!! And then I get a car, that's if my parents decide to let me hit the mean streets. HAHA!! I can't......_

"Sora!! Sora!! Pay attention!" Kairi said. "School lets out soon. Are you having more fantasies about that hot blazing red car that you want?

"Yeah, I mean I can't wait!! Damn, this day is so slow!!!" Sora said.

"Damn it, Sora. Lighten up!! School will be over soon. We have 30 minutes left in this class, then we go to Biology, and then lunch, then school lets out!!!!! It'll go by fast! Well, maybe if spermface ever stops talking!!!" Riku said.

"I'm tired!! Could this day get worse?!!! The man is talking to a wall!!" Setzer yelled from across the room. The teacher keeps on talking but noone is listening.

_Kairi's POV_

_OMG!!! All these boys do is complain!!! It's the last day of school, lighten up!! Jesus, we're getting into trouble anyway!!_

"Guys, quiet down!! School's almost over, then you kids get to do what the hell you want! But right now, I'm trying to teach a class! I'm sure noone wants detention on the last day of school, correct?" Mr. Taylor says. Everyone shakes their head no.

2 hours later......

Well, that's the end of the prologue. Tell me what you think so far. I'll think of more ideas later and hopefully post. Tell me what I could do better and how I did. THANX!!


	2. Last Day of School

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. I was VERY busy with school work. I know what you're thinking. All they ever say on here is "I was busy with school work ya de ya de ya da." But I'm actually telling the truth. I went on Writer's Block and I was stressed out on school work. But I have a little something for ya. THE 1ST CHAPTER!! ENJOY!! **

_Where we left off................................_

2 hours later..........................

Chapter One

_The bell rings at 2:30 and the doors open with kids running out._

"YESS!!!!!!!!!!! SCHOOL'S OUT!!!" Everybody screams.

"Uh yes, I can't wait!! Tonight I'm getting a car for my 16th birthday!!" Kairi says.

"Woah, woah, woah!!! You're getting a car?!! No fair!!" Sora says.

"Well it's not really my 16th birthday. It won't be until September but my parents have the money, so they decided to get me one." Kairi says in excitement.

"Damn it!! I'm 17 and I don't even have a car!!" Riku says sadly.

"That's because your parents can't afford it!!" Sora yells.

"Not true!! They can, it's just that my dad's cheap. He always considers riding bicycles. He says it saves the Earth, unlike cars which destroy the economy with the gas." Riku says.

"Your dad HAS a bike, right?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. The most expensive on the PLANET!!" Riku screams. It takes Sora and Kairi a second to process, then they burst out laughing.

"Shut up!! It's not funny!!" Riku says, nearly cracking.

"Uhh.......we live in the middle of NOWHERE.....and your dad has the most expensive bike in the world???" Sora says almost dying from cracking up.

"Uhh yeah!! He still has the price tag on it and it says 600 grand!!" Riku says. "But this is the worst part........" Riku says. Sora and Kairi both look at him waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I have to get a bike or I'm walking everywhere, so my dad says. And I'm pissed off because I have money, and I can buy a car myself! He said I have money, and it's not about the money, but it's about saving the planet!! And I say I don't care about the planet!!!!" Riku says.

"What happens next?" Kairi asks.

"I don't think you really wanna know." Riku says.

"YES WE DO!!" Sora and Kairi say.

"I ran away after that because I was afraid he was gonna punish me." Riku says.

"Well it's your opinion." Kairi said.

"Then I snuck back in around 11:00 PM last night." Riku said.

"Wait!! This happened last night?!" Sora asked.

"Yup. We get into an argument everyday for some reason. And it's about the same thing every time. Let's go grab a burger from Burger King, and I'll tell you more." Riku said.

So Sora, Riku, and Kairi head to Burger King. Meanwhile.................Seifer, Rai, and Fu head out the school doors.

"I'm telling you, there's something weird going on around here." Seifer said.

"Like what?" Fu said.

"How can you not tell?!!! There's heartless and nobodies running around here." Seifer said.

"Not anymore. Aren't they in The World That Never Was?" Rai asked.

"I think so. How did they get there? I have yet to figure out." Seifer said.

CONTINUES IN CHAPTER 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!! I'm hoping to get to Chapter 2 by tonight because I'm going on vacation tomorrow, and again, sorry about the Writer's Block, but I hear every writer gets it, so no worries. I made sure I checked this chapter for any errors. I think it's in perfect condition. :D**


	3. One Burger Too Many?

**A/N: Just to let you know, I decided to create my Chapter 2 right now instead of tonight. Also, thank jeremy1354 for some of the ideas in this chapter. Make sure to check out his stories to. Alright, so now with Chapter 2. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 2

_Sora, Kairi, and Riku are ordering their food at Burger King. _

"I would like a Whopper meal please." Sora said.

"For the drink, small, medium, or large?" The lady asked.

"Medium, as always." Sora implied.

"Will that be all sir?" The lady asked.

"HELL NO!!" Riku said. "I would like 2 Whopper meals, give me 2 large Cokes, a medium Chocolate Milkshake and a Coffee with Whipped cream, Hershey's Chocolate Syrup and a cherry. And 1 Apple Pie thanks." Sora and Kairi are glaring at Riku like he lost his mind (which he did), and he looks back.

"What?" Riki said. Then Sora and Kairi just shake their head. The lady continues to stare at him, as if she's mesmerized and shakes it off.

"Anything for you ma'am?" The lady said.

Kairi looks at Riku when she orders, "1 Cheeseburger meal, and a medium Coke. Thanks."

"Your total comes to $14.00." The lady said.

Riku feels around for his wallet, but all he could find were his house keys. "Damn it!! I'm shit out of luck! I forgot my wallet. Sora, pay the woman." Riku said. Sora just stares at his demanding friend and pulls out his wallet and gives the woman $20.

"$6.00 is your change. Have a nice day." The lady says and hands the money to Sora.

As they're walking back to the table, Sora says "You're kidding me right? Where do you fit all that food?!!!"

"I don't know but, there was this one time that I ate 6 hotdogs and got on Superman without puking. Awesome huh?!!"

"NO!!!" Kairi yelled. Then they sat down at a table.

"How is that not cool?" Riku asked confused.

"Because you're holding your food down!!" Kairi said.

"When you go upside down you're not holding your food down." Riku said.

"Uhh......that's gross. Let's change the subject." Kairi said.

"Oh yeah I was talking about that bike. By the way, my dad already picked out the color. I'm like I hate green!! And I don't want a bike!! I want a car!!" Riku said. Then he paused and said, "He pisses me off so much, I can't bear to even talk about him. Or talk to him for that matter." Riku explained.

"Well that sucks." Kairi said then looked at Sora.

"Sora, are you ok?" Kairi asked. Sora immediately turned green after that.

"Sora..........?" Riku asked. Then Sora leans over.

"BLEECHHH!!" Sora puked right on Riku.

"EWW GROSS!!!!" Kairi said. Everyone looked at the three.

"My new fucking shorts!!" Riku said.

"Clean up on aisle 3." Man behind the counter said speaking through a microphone.

"Man, you vomit right after we get out of school!!" Riku yelled.

"Oh geez, this is embarassing!! Let's get outta here." Kairi said.

As they're leaving, a janitor comes out from the kitchen with a mop and water and cleans up the puke from off the food, table, seat, and floor.

"You just had to make this double standard didn't you Sora?!" Riku said sarcastically.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!!" Sora yelled confused.

"God, if anything I'd be the one to puke!!" Riku yelled.

"Riku, let it go." Kairi said.

"Why should I let it go? He regurgitated all over my new shorts!!!" Riku said.

"Damn it Riku!! Just buy another pair!" Kairi said.

"It's a one-of-a-kind!! That was also the last pair that there will ever be!" Riku yelled drawing attention.

"Jesus, you're acting like such a baby!!" Kairi said with her arm around Sora trying to support him.

"No I'm not!!!" Riku yelled.

"Hey, it could've been your face, just be thankful!" Kairi screamed for the first time today.

"I'm taking Sora home, are you coming with me?" Kaira asked.

"No. I'll just go home and take a 4-hour shower." Riku said walking away.

"UGHH!!!!" Kairi screamed.

Kairi and Sora got to his house.

Kairi said, "I'm sorry about what happened at Burger King. Riku can be a real jerk."

"Don't sweat it. I'm sorry to. I'll just call him later and apologize." Sora now at the verge of puking again.

"You ok?" Kairi said.

"Yeah, I think so. Well I'll see you tomorrow hopefully. Bye." Sora said.

"Bye. Take care of yourself." Kairi said.

"Yeah ok, you to." Sora walked inside his house and shut his door. Just as Kairi walked off the first step, she heard Sora puke on the other side of the door.

"Oh man." Kairi said.

NEXT CHAPTER 3

**A/N: Well that was a little longer than I planned but I hope you liked it. I might post chapter 3 tonight. If not, look for it next week. Bye! :) **


	4. With a Touch of Food Poisoning

**A/N: So what? I got bored. But hey, at least you get a Chapter 3! If I see where this is going, I may even give you a Chapter 4 before tonight!! ENJOY!!**

Chapter 3

Sora is in his bed coughing his guts out when his mom comes in his room.

"Honey. Sora, take some medicine. Your cough sounds terrible!!" Sora's mom sounds frightened.

"I know! I don't know what it is." Sora said still coughing, taking the medicine.

"Kairi called me 15 minutes ago and told me you got sick at Burger King. And then she also told me she heard you puked near the front door. I hope you're ok. Do you have any clue what it might be?" His mom said.

"Mom!! You're asking me? I have no clue. I hope it's nothing bad!! I know Riku ordered 2x more food than I got, and he didn't get sick. I wonder if it's food poisoning." Sora said.

"Well, hopefully it's not the flu. Food poisoning usually only lasts a few days, but if you said no one else got sick, I wonder what it really is. But I guess the meat could've been raw." Sora's mom said.

"Yeah I guess that's possible." Sora says and looks like he's about to be sick, so he gets up and runs to the bathroom. When he comes out, he lays back down and takes another teaspoon of medicine.

"This is exactly what I wanted on my last day of school!!" Sora said sarcastically.

"Well just go to sleep, and you'll feel better. I'll bring you up a bowl of Chicken Noodle soup in about an hour. Ok? You get some rest." Sora's mom kisses him on the head and walks out of the room.

5 minutes later, Sora gets a text on his cell. It reads:

"Sora, Riku just called me and he said he was sorry about earlier, and he didn't mean to rude."

Sora texts her back saying:

"Well if he's sorry, tell him to call me."

2 minutes later, Kairi texts him saying:

"Well he didn't want to disturb you, so he asked me to text you. But I'll tell him to call you."

Sora texts her back saying, "Ok thanks."

10 minutes later Sora gets a call from Riku.

"Hi Riku." Sora says.

"Hey Sora, I'm very sorry for being rude earlier. Kairi just texted me saying she thinks you might have food poisoning." Riku said.

"Yeah that's what I think it is to. Hopefully that's what it is, because I'm going to a concert next week." Sora said.

"Cool!! What band?" Riku said.

"Shit!! That was supposed to be a secret! My bad!! Well I guess it doesn't matter now because I got 3 tickets to Linkin Park." Sora said.

"Awesome!! That's my favorite band!!" Riku said.

"Mine too! It's also Kairi's! That's cool. You can tell her, or I can tell her when I get off." Sora said.

"No it's ok, you're sick, and the least I could do is tell her myself so you won't have to hear excitement screaming in your face for 20 minutes. Well, I hope you feel better. But I gotta go. Bye." Riku said and he hung up before Sora could say anything else.

"Riku......Oh well. I guess I should get some rest so I can feel better." Sora said. Then he fell asleep.

**A/N: This was a little shorter but I didn't have anymore ideas. So I'll be posting Chapter 4 later tonight before I go on vacation.**


	5. Disappointments

**A/N: Ok guys, so I'm back from vacation (I got back on Monday). And I'm creating Chapter 4 for you. Thank jeremy1354 for some of the ideas.**

Chapter 4

Sora woke up the next morning feeling absolutely refreshed. Weird huh? Maybe it wasn't food poisoning. Or was it? Sora padded down the stairs, trying not to wake his mom.

"Hey Sora, what're you doing up so early? Are you feeling better?" Sora's mom said. Sora just looked at her stunned. His mom never wakes up this early on weekends!!

"Umm yeah sure, a lot better!" Sora said laughing. He couldn't help but wonder what is mom was doing awake at this hour. She just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well that's good. Do you want me to make you some eggs with bacon?" His mom said. He nodded.

"Yeah sure, I would love some. Thanks, mom." Sora said happily. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. His mom got the egg carton and bacon out of the fridge and started cooking.

"Honey you know you don't have to just stand there, you can go do something." She said eyeballing him.

"I got nothing to do." Sora just said without thinking.

"You could call Riku and Kairi to tell them you're feeling better." She said.

"Well, I'm feeling a little lazy, I think I'll text them." Sora said dumbfoundedly. His mom just looked at him thinking, calling them would be lazier!! She started to open her mouth but then closed it. Then she got back to cooking the eggs with canadian bacon.

Sora sent Riku a text first since he was his best friend.

"Hey Riku. I'm feeling better so I think I'll give you your ticket to Linkin Park today." Sora sent him the text and got another text 10 seconds later.

"Cool thanks. I got a new bike today. Surprisingly I was okay with it. Actually, I'm overjoyed. It's a light neon green. Beautiful." Riku sent him a reply back.

"I thought you hated green! Lol." Sora just cracked up and his mom looks at him and continues what she's doing. Sora almost missed the text because of laughing.

"Well I LOVE this green! Maybe you can come by later and check it out. It's the second most expensive bike on the planet." Even Riku started laughing then sent the text, still laughing.

"HAHAHA!!! Hilarious! Second most expensive on the planet!! Hehe!" Sora started laughing so hard he started gagging, and his mom got worried.

"Sora honey, are you ok? Don't make yourself sick." Sora's mom looked worried.

"No, I'm fine it's just the text that Riku sent me. HEHEHE!!" Sora said between laughing. She eyed him again then flipped the eggs and bacon on the stove.

"Yup. It's the truth to. Ask my dad. Well I gotta go eat breakfast. Bye, see you later." Riku hit send and shut his cellphone.

Sora read the text and texted Kairi now.

"Hey Kairi, I'm feeling better. I'll send you the Linkin Park ticket later." Sora sent her the text. After 5 minutes of no reply, he thought she would still be sleeping so he got up to use the bathroom. When he came back out, his breakfast was ready.

"Thanks mom, it looks delicious." Sora said with stars in his eyes.

"You're welcome. Now I'm gonna fix me some pancakes." She said. Sora starts eating his eggs and took a bite of his bacon, eating very slowly, savoring every bite.

"Is it good?" She said.

"It's great mom! I admire your cooking." Sora said.

"Well thank you." She said.

"Well that was great mom." Sora says getting up to put his dishes in the dishwasher. His mom is still eating.

"Thanks". She said still eating her pancakes.

"Well I'm gonna go get dressed and head out to Riku's. He got a new bike." He said running up the stairs. 10 minutes later he came down the steps with his bike.

"Sora how many times do I have to tell you to put your bike in the shed?" She said rinsing off her dishes and sticking them in the dishwasher.

"Sorry. I think it's easier to keep it upstairs." Sora realized he forgot something.

"Oh shoot, I forgot the tickets. Be right back." Sora said running up the stairs. 2 minutes later his mom hears him scream,

"I CAN'T FIND THEM!!" Sora said frustrated. "Ughh!! I knew I put them on the nightstand!" Sora yelled. He came running down the stairs. He said bye and left disappointed. Once he left the house, he hopped on his bike and rode it to Riku's house. He arrived there in 30 minutes.

"Riku, I'm sorry to tell you this but......" Sora said getting off his bike and being cut off by Riku.

"Damn it!! Sora, my new bike broke!! Now I'm fucking pissed!" Riku screamed and threw the wrench down on the ground so hard, it cracked.

"Oh my god!! How?" Sora was shocked.

"I don't know! I had to fix something on the bike because when my dad bought it there was something wrong with it. One of the bolts got stripped, and now it's permanently broken!!" Riku was furious, you should've seen the look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Riku." Riku let go of the bike for 1 second and it goes down the hill.

"Sora!! Look out!!" Riku yelled. Sora looked and the bike was heading right for him, he dodged the bike, and it splashed into the water.

"NO!!! My bike!! Dad's gonna be pissed!!" Riku screamed. Now he was upset.

"Oh my god!! I'm sorry Riku!!" Sora said a shocked as Riku was. Riku looked as if he was in a paralyzed state. For what seemed like hours he finally spoke.

"It's ok, I didn't even want a bike anway." Riku said trying to hide the disappointment, but Sora could see it.

"I'm sorry. But you're gonna be even more shocked when you hear this." Sora said kind of scared to say what happened.

"What's wrong?" Riku said now looking at his upset friend.

"I lost the tickets. I was looking everywhere for them, but I couldn't find them." Sora said more upset and relieved that he said it.

"Oh, the concert tickets. Right. Here they are." Riku said pulling the tickets out of his pocket handing them to Sora.

"What?!! I thought I lost them and you had them all along!!" Sora said, now at the verge of screaming.

"Sorry I just wanted to protect them." Riku said.

"Oh well I'm more relieved then anything. Thanks for holding them Riku." Sora said, very relieved and furious at the same time. Sora's phone rings.

"Who is it?" Riku said.

"It's Kairi." Sora said and answered the phone.

"Hey Kairi, what's up? Are you still up for the concert?" Sora said.

"Of course I am!! I can't wait until tonight! What time do we leave?" Kairi said excited.

"We leave at 11:15 and arrive at midnight." Sora said while looking at Riku.

"Great I can't wait! I gotta get ready. Bye Sora!" Kairi said hanging up.

"Man Kairi it's only a rock concert." Sora said sort of talking to himself.

"Well I guess we better get ready." Riku said.

"Yeah." Sora said. Then Sora left to get ready.

**A/N: A little longer than the others but not bad huh? Well please review!! Thanks. :D**


	6. Confessions

**A/N: Here's chapter 5. Thank jeremy1354 for some of the concert ideas. Make sure to also check it his stories. This chapter is rated TV-14 for some sexual content. Read with caution.**

Chapter 5

It's around 11:00 PM and Sora is still getting ready. He's wearing a black shirt with Linkin Park's name on the front, and some tight black jeans with a chain on the side.

"AHHH!!!" Sora screamed. He was frustrated because he couldn't get his shoes on. He's used to slipping them on, but it's not working. He just untied them and put them on. Then he tied his shoes. Now he was almost ready. He picked up the tickets and left his room.

"MOM!! I'm leaving now! I'll see you in 4 hours!" Sora yelled down the stairs. His mom was watching TV in the living room.

"Ok honey. You guys have fun. Remember to take your housekey. I'm gonna be asleep when you get home." She yelled up the stairs.

"Ok!" Sora said. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. 3 minutes later he emerged from the bathroom. He ran down the stairs with his bike, picked up his key off the kitchen counter and left. He hopped on his bike and headed to Kairi's house.

Sora knocked on her door and her brother answered it.

"Hey Sora, Kairi will be down in like 2 minutes." Kairi's brother said. He was only 11 years old and he had brown, curly hair like his mom. No one knew how Kairi got red hair because her dad has blonde hair. Her brother's name is Connor.

"Ok thanks Connor." Sora said. He knew Connor as much as he knew Kairi. Sora was almost 5 years old when Connor was born. That's when the 2 met.

"You can come in if you want." Connor said. He opened the door wider and let Sora in.

"Thanks." Sora made himself at home and sat on their couch. Of course, no one minded. He's been in Kairi's house about a billion times, and they're very close friends. Kairi's dad was on the sofa reading a newspaper with the TV on, when he noticed Sora.

"Hey Sora. How's it going? Kairi will be down in a few minutes." Kairi's dad was always straight forward. He always assumed that Sora was there to see Kairi, which in this case was true. But Sora also agreed to tutor Connor in his academic classes over the summer.

Kairi came down the steps and right into the living room to say bye to her dad when she noticed Sora.

"Wow Kairi, you look beautiful." He immediately blushed right after that. Of course he always thought she was beautiful. She was wearing a purple tank top with black jeans and high heels. She was also wearing a heart pendant that she got from her mom on her 13th birthday. She was wearing purple lip gloss and hoop earrings.

"Thanks Sora. You don't look so bad yourself with those tight jeans." Her dad looked at her right after that, thinking that she was going somewhere with that. Sora just looked at his jeans and noticed his erection and then said,

"Kairi, I'll meet you outside." He said bye to her dad, her mom, and Connor, while walking backwards. When he met the door, he opened it, walked backwards outside and closed it. Sora sighed, then saw the door open. It was Kairi.

"What was that all about?" Kairi said laughing. Kairi looked down at his pants.

"How'd you get that?" She pointed to the bulge in his pants.

"Where do you think I got it from?!" Sora said. He honestly didn't know what to do with his erection, so he did the only thing he knew would satisfy him. He placed his lips on hers. He felt embarassed and immediately pulled away, and started walking down the steps.

"Wait." Kairi said. She put her hand on his arm and pulled him to her, and kissed him back. 10 seconds later she pulled away and she walked down the steps. He smiled and soon followed behind. He knew she just dismissed it because after that she said,

"I rented a limo. It should be here in 5 minutes." She said and sat down on the curb. He sat beside her. He no longer had the erection after he kissed her. He was glad. He didn't want Riku asking any questions, although looking at Kairi, he would probably get an erection too.

"Cool. You had enough money for that?" Sora said nervously. He was trying to get their kiss out of his head.

"Well I didn't pay for it. My mom, dad, and older brother pitched in. I said Jake didn't have to. He's in the military. We're all really worried for him enough as it is. He's worried about us." Kairi didn't feel comfortable talking about Jake.

"Oh. Jake's your brother?" Sora asked her.

"Yeah. He's been in the military for 2 years already." She said. Then the limo pulled up. They both got in the limo without saying another word. In 10 minutes they pulled into Riku's driveway.

Sora and Kairi both got out of the limo and knocked on Riku's door.

"Hey guys. Let me just get my wallet so we can get snacks there. I owe you Sora from Burger King." Riku said then went in the other room to retrieve his wallet.

"Okay let's go." He said. Then he put his key in his pocket and locked the door. Kairi went to get in the limo.

"Where's your dad?" Sora asked. They both got in the limo and rode off to the concert.

"Like I care. He could be asleep or out at a stripper club. Ever since my mom died he's been alone more than ever. I didn't see his bike in the driveway. He's probably at a stripper club or getting high somewhere." Riku said.

"Oh. Does he know you're going to a concert?" Sora asked. Kairi didn't pay any attention except for looking at them a few times. She was just looking out the window.

"Yes. He didn't care. I go where I please. I usually don't ask for permission to go out, but this time I did only because we're going to be out for like 4 hours." Riku explained. Sora snickered. Kairi looked at both of them and smirked. Then she looked back out the window. Everybody was quiet the rest of the way. Riku just pulled out his MP3 and started listening to it. Sora just texted Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Kairi just continued to look out the window.

In approximately 20 minutes they arrived in the parking lot of the concert. All 3 of them got out and headed in. It was REALLY crowded!! They gave their tickets to the usher. There were tons of screaming and people were playing games until Linkin Park arrived. Around midnight, there was an announcement.

Green Day came out onto the stage. Everybody looked shocked! There were people screaming and wondering where Linkin Park was.

"Where's Linkin Park?!!" Someone in the crowd yelled. Other people started shouting.

"Well we all know this was Linkin Park's world tour. They sort of lost their voice at the last concert. No worries, we're here filling in for them along with The Fray." The lead singer announced.

"I paid $800 for this?!!! Someone yelled.

"Hey, hey hey. Linkin Park will be here tomorrow to perform their concert, and everybody who's here still gets to go. So tonight you get a concert with us and The Fray." Some people started whistling and other people shouted with happiness. 1 concert free!! Awesome!!

**A/N: Omigod!! This chapter was really fun to make! I hope you like it. Please review.**


	7. Betrayal

Chapter 6

"Here's our opening song." The lead singer said. Everyone started screaming when they realized what song it was.

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known, don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone." Screaming starts occuring. Green Day continues singing while Sora, Riku, and Kairi are talking.

"This concert is actually pretty cool." Kairi said. Sora and Riku nod in agreement. And everyone starts head banging.

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating, Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, 'Til then I walk alone." More whistling and screaming occur. Meanwhile, Sora, Riku, and Kairi go up to the snack counter to buy some candy.

"What would you guys like?" The guy behind the counter said.

"We're gonna get some Twizzlers." Riku said and paid the man.

"Thanks." They all said.

After the song was over, they were going to their next song, which was fairly new.

"Do you know the enemy, do you know your enemy, well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!!" More screaming and dancing occurs.

"I hate this song." Riku said. Both Kairi and Sora look at him.

"When is it gonna be over?" Riku said impatiently.

"Stop bitchin'." Both Sora and Kairi said at the same time.

"Well, I think it's a great song!" Kairi said and started dancing.

"Overflow the effigy, the vast majority, we're burning down the foreman of control. (Ohaooh)"

"The only song I like by Green Day is Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I don't really like Green Day. I can't wait until The Fray gets to sing." Riku said still complaining.

"You know, you just really need to shut up." Kairi said. Sora looked at her.

"Besides, we're coming back tomorrow." Now both of them looked at her.

"Maybe you didn't hear, but Linkin Park is coming tomorrow." Both Sora and Riku felt stupid. They oviously didn't hear it.

"I don't know if I can. Oh wait, I can clear me and my dad's fishing trip. Oh yeah, that was in the afternoon." Riku said while laughing.

"Ok......." Sora and Kairi said.

"Are you guys twins or something? You keep saying things at the same time." Riku said.

"No we don't." Sora and Kairi said.

"Uh yeah sure, you don't." Riku said sarcastically.

After 10 songs, there was an interlude. Everybody went to playing video games and chatting on their cellphones. Some people were eating pizza and popcorn. Sora, Riku, and Kairi went outside until The Fray arrived.

"I have to go smoke a cig, want one?" Riku said pulling out a cigarette out of his cigarette box that was in his shirt pocket.

"No thanks I don't smoke cancer sticks." Sora said. Riku waved one at Kairi. She shook her head no.

"No, sorry, I don't want to get Lung Cancer at the age of 30." Kairi said.

"Uhh, that's if you smoke a real lot. I only smoke 2 a day." Riku said then walked to the back of the building.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora looked at her.

"Yeah, the second most beautiful." Sora said looking at Kairi. Kairi turned her head and Sora placed his lips on hers. He parted her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders. Riku walked around front and saw Sora and Kairi making out. He dropped his cigarette on the ground. A fire flamed up and Sora and Kairi pulled away and went over to the fire.

"Riku!! What the hell is wrong with you? You have to finish the cigarette before you throw it away!" Sora scolded Riku.

"I'm sorry, I just came around and saw you 2 kissing! How did you think I was gonna react?" Riku yelled.

"Not by throwing a cigarette on the ground!" Sora yelled.

"I thought we both agreed NOT to date Kairi!!" Riku yelled. Kairi looked at Riku, then Sora, and back to Riku.

"What?! There's nothing going on between me and Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"Then why did you kiss him?" Riku asked her.

"Kairi didnt....." Sora started to say but got interrupted.

"Sora kissed me!!" Kairi said then ran to the back of the building to call her mom.

"Why would you do that?" Riku said feeling betrayed.

"Because, I love her!!!" Sora shouted. Riku opened his mouth.

"WHAT?!! We both agreed to date other people! I thought we had a better friendship than this! I guess I was wrong." Riku said and walked away.

"RIKU?! Ughh!!" Sora screamed. Then he walked back to Kairi's house which took 45 minutes, and saw his bike on the grass. He thought 'I'm a jerk.' He got on his bike and rode home. He walked in the door and put his bike by the stairwell.

"Sora, what're you doing home so early?" Sora's mom asked as she walked in the kitchen.

"It turns out that Linkin Park lost their voice, Green Day filled in, along with The Fray, whom we didn't get to see yet, we went outside, I kissed Kairi, Riku found out, I told him I love her, and now our friendship is over!" Sora said very fast, then ran upstairs into his room and slammed the door.

"Wow." His mom mouthed then went into the living room.

**A/N: I didn't really plan this, but I figured it was best to let Riku find out about Sora and Kairi. I hope you liked it. Please review. And if you like the story so far, save it to your favorites. Thanks! :D**


	8. Surprise Visits

Chapter 7

Sora just laid in his bed all alone, with nothing to do. He tried calling Riku and Kairi sooo many times. He guessed that they dodged his calls, and gave up trying. Suddenly there was a knock at his door, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Sora, there are some people here to see you." Sora's mom said.

"What is this?! A hospital room? I don't feel like talking to anyone." Sora said.

"It's Hayner, Pence, and Olette. We know what went down with you and Riku." Hayner said.

"Yeah, we're real sorry. You just got him back last summer." Pence said.

"No, it's alright. It's probably best that we're not friends anymore anyway." Sora said blankly with his head looking at the floor. Hayner, Pence, and Olette just stared at him wide-eyed, especially Olette.

"What?! But you guys are best friends!" Olette said with shock in her voice.

"Not anymore." Sora simply said looking up. Olette continued to stare at him.

"Why bother bugging him Olette? Let's just leave." Hayner said. Hayner and Olette left. Pence looked back at Sora.

"You really are best friends, you just don't realize it anymore." Pence said, leaving right after closing his door.

After his friends had left, he laid back down and continued to stare at the ceiling. He wondered if he deserved any friends because of his behavior. He was thinking that Hayner, Pence, and Olette weren't his friends anymore, and he could already tell that Riku and Kairi didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. He didn't know what to do. He had to know if Kairi was still his friend. So he got up and put on his tennis shoes.

He had almost left when his mother asked.

"Where are you going?" She said.

"Kairi's. I have to see if she'll forgive me for my foolish behavior." Sora said.

"Well ok, do you want me to drive you?" His mom said.

"No, it's best if I go alone." Sora said then left with his bike.

When Sora arrived at her house, Kairi's parents cars weren't there. He supposed that they were at work. 'Good' he thought. 'Now I don't have her parents to hover over us.'

Sora knocked on her door. No one answered. He knocked again. Still no answer. He twisted the doorknob and the door opened. 'Leave it to Kairi to keep the front door unlocked. That's dangerous. I have to mention that to her.' Sora thought. Kairi was laying on the sofa watching TV. Sora looked at the TV and noticed she was watching Law and Order: SUV. She looked up at him.

"Hey." Sora said. She sat up and continued to look at him. She motioned him to come sit next to her. He sat down beside her. She took his hand then he looked surprised. He looked at their hands.

"I need to talk to you." Sora said seriously. She let go of his hand and looked back at the TV, and back at him.

"I know." She said. He looked at her, surprised that she actually said that.

"I'm sorry I kissed you." Sora said then looked the other way. Kairi looked at him.

"Don't be." Kairi said turning away, now Sora looking at her.

"What do you mean by that? I was trying to call you all day...." Sora said trying to finish, but Kairi interrupted him.

"I'm not mad at you." Kairi said now looking at him.

"You sure acted like it yesterday! Why didn't you answer my calls? If you're not mad at me, who are you mad at? It's really killing me." Sora said staring at her so hard, she had to close her eyes.

"I.........." Kairi started to say, then there was a knock at the door. Sora was afraid of who it might be. Kairi answered it. 'OMG!!' she was thinking.

"What the hell are you doing on the doorstep with mud all over your body?!" Kairi yelled at Connor. Sora tried to peek behind Kairi but couldn't make out who it was.

"Go take a shower! Mom and dad aren't going to like this at all!!!" Kairi screamed. Sora knew who it was now. It was her little brother getting into trouble again. Connor snuck past Kairi.

"Hi Sora." Connor said. Sora waved back at him. Then he saw Kairi was after him and ran.

"Go in the kitchen first." Kairi said on his tail. Then when they got to the kitchen, she started yelling...............again.

"Where were you?!! I thought you were in your room!" Kairi screamed and Sora was still sitting on the sofa, and made a face that said Connor was in trouble.

"You know what? I'm not even going to punish you. Mom and dad can do that after I call them!" Kairi said. Connor stuck his tongue out at her, she made a face, and he darted upstaris to the bathroom. Sora turned around and looked at Kairi that said 'What's going on?'

"Sorry. My brother is a brat. He clearly knew he was supposed to stay in his ROOM!!!!" Kairi screamed then sat next to Sora again. He put his hand on her shoulder and said,

"Calm down Kairi, it's ok." Sora said trying to soothe her.

"Ok. What were we talking about?" Kairi asked confused.

"I asked you who were you mad at." Sora said.

"Oh my god, I can't remember!" Kairi said.

**A/N: Yes that's right!! I left you with an evil cliffie! MWAHAHAHA!! Just kidding. You'll have to read chapter 8 to find out. When I upload it, that is.**


	9. Memory Loss?

Chapter 8

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Sora asked sort of confused.

"It's just that. I can't remember who or what I was mad at." Kairi said. Tears started to fill her eyes. Sora pulled her closer to him.

"I think you might have short-term memory loss." Sora said. Kairi pulled away and said,

"What?!" Kairi screamed.

Meanwhile, Connor took off his clothes and was just about to get in the shower when he heard Kairi scream.

"Why would you say that?!!" Kairi screamed and got up.

"Kairi it's nothing to be ashamed of! A lot of people have it!" Sora said also getting up.

Just then Kairi's parents opened the door and came in.

"What's going on here?" Kairi's dad said just as soon as he walked in the door with his wife. Connor came running down the steps with nothing on.

"AHH!!" Kairi's mom screamed. Her dad just looked at Connor shocked. Sora and Kairi turned around and made a face at Connor.

"Gross Connor!! Go upstairs and take a shower!" Kairi yelled in disgust.

"Sorry I heard Kairi scream. So, I came down to see what was wrong?" Connor said then heading back up the steps.

"Yeah we heard her to." Kairi's dad said then faced Kairi.

"So, what's going on?" Her dad said.

"Sora said I have short-term memory loss!" Both her parents looked at Sora. He looked at them then looked at Kairi, then back at them.

"I didn't say she HAS short-term memory loss, I was just assuming because she couldn't remember who she was mad at." Sora explained. Both her parents looked back at her.

"Who are you mad at?" Kairi's dad asked.

"Did you just hear him? I can't remember!!" Kairi said. Her mom went over to her to make sure she didn't have a fever. She touched her forehead.

"Mom! I'm fine!" Kairi said, her dad now walking over to them.

"Maybe we should call the doctor." Her mom said.

"Why?! Because I can't remember who I was mad at?!" Kairi yelled.

"Well we need to what's going on." Kairi's dad said.

"You know you've been acting kind of strange lately, so we need to get you a doctor." Her dad said.

"What?! Why? That's not fair!" Kairi said. Then her mom and dad went into the kitchen to talk about what just happened with her daughter.

"Kairi........." Sora started to say.

"Sora, just leave please." Kairi sat down and started crying.

"But Kairi......." Sora started to say.

"Just go!!!" Kairi said talking through her tears. Sora got to the door and opened it, turned his head and looked at her, and walked through the door and left.

**A/N: This has to be the shortest of them all, but I kinda ran out of ideas, and it was a good IDEA to make it short. I promise Chapter 9 will be longer. :D**


	10. Dinner and a Kiss

**A/N: Sorry it took a little long to upload this chapter. I had to go to a funeral on Wednesday, and I was busy yesterday. Anyways, here's chapter 9. Btw, this is the first time you find out Kairi's parents names.**

Chapter 9

Kairi and her parents are in the waiting room at the doctor's office. Connor stayed at a friend's house because he didn't want to have to deal with the pure torture that doctors tend to bring to the club. Kairi started to shake her legs nervously. Her parents put a hand on each of her knees to get her to stop.

"Honey, it's ok. You don't have to be nervous." Kairi's mom said. Kairi continued to shake her legs, looking around nervously. Her parents exchanged glances, that only they would understand.

At Sora's House

Sora was watching TV in his bedroom. He was extremely bored. After Kairi kicked him out of her house, he didn't know what to do. Sora wasn't really paying any attention to the TV because he was gathered in his own thoughts. He thought warm water would take his mind off of things. He took off his shoes and took off his other clothes and went in the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Back at the Waiting Room

Kairi finally got her name called and she went into the doctor's office along with her parents. Her parents discussed what was going on around the house, and how Kairi was acting extremely weird and couldn't remember some things. The doctor told her parents that she was probably in the state where she's getting her period. Kairi blushed at that. She didn't really like her dad to know when she got her period. But that still doesn't explain why she's forgetting things. Finally, the doctor decided she might be suffering short-term memory loss. 'Sora was right. Why did I get mad at him?' Kairi thought. They left the doctor's office and her mom signed out at the front desk. On the way back to the car, he dad said,

"So Kairi, it really isn't all that bad right? I mean a lot of people have it." Her dad said

"I know dad. That's the EXACT same thing that Sora said." Kairi said. They got in the car to go pick up Connor. Her mom and dad got out of the car and went in Connor's friend's house to pick him up. Kairi waited in the car so she didn't have to deal with Connor's friend. He was always trying to flirt with her and it pissed her off. She was too old for Connor's friend. His name is Sean. Plus, she likes someone else. Connor got in the SUV and rolled down the window. His parents got in the car. When she thought things couldn't get any worse, it did. Sean yelled through the window,

"I love you Kairi!!" Sean yelled. Connor laughed so hard his insides were almost flipping out.

"Ughh!!" Kairi said. She got mad and screamed at her dad,

"DAD!! Drive off!" Kairi said. Her dad told Connor to roll up the window, Sean backed up from the car, and her dad drove off. Once they got off the street, Kairi told him,

"Can you drop me off at Sora's? I need to apologize to him." Kairi said. Her dad looked through the rear view mirror, looked at Kairi, and nodded.

At Sora's House (Again)

Kairi knocked on Sora's door. Sora heard a knock, quickly got dressed and came down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Kairi. What're you doing here?" Sora asked and looked at Kairi.

"I wanted to apologize....for earlier. I shouldn't have kicked you out of my house. I'm sorry." Kairi said and looked down. Sora stared at her.

"You want to come in?" Sora asked her.

"No it's ok, my parents are waiting for me." Kairi said and stepped to the side to let him see her parents car.

"Oh ok." Kairi waved bye and walked back to the car. Sora stood in the doorway until Kairi left. Kairi's father rolled down the window.

"Kairi, ask Sora if he wants to come over for dinner." Kairi went back up to his house.

"I thought you were leaving." Sora said sort of confused.

"I am, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner." Kairi said, kind of hoping he would say yes.

"Well, my mom's not home but........I'll leave a note saying I'm going over to your house for dinner. Be right back." Sora said. Kairi waited outside for Sora. When she saw him come out of the house, she smiled. He locked the door and walked back to the car with her. She opened the door to the SUV, and he got in the very back of the car, and she sat beside him.

"Thanks Mr. Steve for letting me come over." Sora said and put his seatbelt on.

"Anytime Sora." Steve said.

"We appreciate you coming over for dinner. Steve's a great cook." Mrs. Diane said, then kissed her husband. Kairi made a face and looked at Sora. Sora just smiled and laughed. Then Steve pulled out of Sora's driveway and headed home. They walked in the door and Steve told Sora to make himself at him. 'Not that I don't already.' Sora thought. Steve walked in the kitchen and got out the ingredients for the Cesar Salad and Spaghetti and Meatballs. His wife soon followed.

"We can go and watch TV, or we can go upstairs to the balcony and stare at the stars if you want." Kairi suggested.

"That's boring!" Connor said.

"Go away Connor!!" Kairi yelled at him.

"Whatever. I'm sure Sora would rather watch TV then to stare at the stupid stars!" Connor said.

"No it's ok. We can go to your balcony." Sora said. Kairi smiled and they walked up the stairs to the balcony.

"Suit yourselves." Connor said, then plopped down on the sofa and turned on Family Guy.

Sora and Kairi reached the balcony. Sora gasped.

"Wow! It's beautiful out here." Sora said then sat in a chair. Kairi sat down in the chair next to him and looked at him, then looked at the stars.

"Yeah, sure is. This is the heart of where the stars are. You'll never find another place where there's this many stars." Kairi said. Sora looked at her.

"Wow. You sure know a lot about the stars." Sora said.

"Yeah well, I lived here since birth, so...that's how I know about them. Me, my parents and my brother come up here when the Big Dipper's out." Kairi said.

"Cool. But I thought your brother didn't like to look at the stars." Sora said.

"Only when the Big Dipper's out." Kairi said then laughed. Sora started laughing with her.

"You can see the Milky Way out here only once a year. It's pretty much the most amazing thing you'll ever stare at in the sky. I see the Milky Way everytime." Kairi said.

"Omigod!! You can see the Milky Way out here!!?" Sora said excitedly.

"Yup. If you come out here enough, I'm pretty sure you'll find at least one of the constellations. So far this year, I've seen 'em all." Kairi said. Then her parents call Kairi and Sora down for dinner.

At Riku's House

Riku was in his bedroom plotting a devious plan of what he should do to Kairi. He'll deal with Sora later. Riku's gonna get what he wished. He mostly always did.

Back At Kairi's House

After dinner, Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and walked back up to the balcony with him.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora said, wondering why she brought him up here.

"Nothing." Kairi said then pulled Sora into a passionate kiss. After 2 minutes, they pulled away.

"Wow Kairi!" Sora said then smiled. She smiled back. A few minutes later, Steve and Diane took Sora home, Kairi tagging along. Connor stayed home and watched TV. 10 minutes later, Steve pulled into Sora's driveway and said goodbye, along with Kairi. He thanked them for the greatest dinner ever, hugged Kairi, then walked into his house.

At Kairi's House

Steve and Diane already put Connor to bed. Kairi changed into her Pajamas and hopped into bed. She was going through everything that she did today. She realized she was in love with Sora.

"This has been the best day of my life." Kairi said. She heard a noise come from the window. Riku opened it and climbed in the house.

"Riku!! What're you doing?!!" Kairi yelled.

"You're coming with me." Riku said and pulled Kairi out of her bed and jumped out of the window with her and she screamed.

**A/N: So, I know I left you with an evil cliffie again, but this was the best chapter I've written so far, so I had to stop it there. I hoped you liked it!! Please review! :D Thanks.**


	11. More Confessions

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I was pretty busy. I am now adding a rating to each chapter.**

**Rating: Viewer discretion is advised. Rated M for language, violence, blood, and rare uses of alcohol. If you're offended by any of these, don't read it. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 10

Riku pushed Kairi into his house. She looked at him and made a face. He grabbed her wrists and threw her into a nearby chair.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!!" Kari screamed at Riku.

"You know what!! You and Sora betrayed me!" Riku yelled with a sad look on his face. He was more pissed off than anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kairi yelled at him. Yes, she was in love with Sora and they had kissed a few times but they never went out on a date, unless you're considering the dinner at her house as a date.

"You know what I'm talking about, damn it!" Riku yelled. Kairi just shook her head in disbelief and looked back at him.

"Well, so what if I'm in love with him!!" Kairi immediately blushed. She didn't expect to say that. Riku's jaw dropped open.

"WHAT?!! You both love each other!?" Riku yelled. Kairi now had wide eyes.

"He said he loves me?!" Kairi asked. She forgot who she was talking to.

"Yeah he did! That night when we last talked!" Riku said. Riku had a hurt look on his face. She just continued to stare at him.

"That hurts. Bad. I don't know if he ever told you this but, I had a huge crush on you in the 6th grade and he was really jealous. We agreed that we would never date shook on it, and now he betrayed me!!" Riku said and turned around. Kairi continued to look at him with his back facing her.

"Just because we kissed doesn't mean that we're dating." Kairi said. Riku looked around.

"You're lying!! If you're not already dating, I know you were going to." Riku said.

"No you don't!" Kairi said.

"Don't lie to me. You know he loves you. I don't know if you notice, but I see the way he looks at you." Riku said. Just then, he heard a knock. Riku pulled out a gun from behind his desk and cocked the gun, just in case.

"Riku, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kairi yelled at him. Sora heard Kairi's voice on the other side of the door and opened it. He looked at Riku with a shocked face. Riku pointed the gun at Sora not noticing who it was at first.

"Don't shoot!!" Sora screamed. Riku lowered his gun and looked at Sora.

"Oh, it's you. I knew I should've locked the door!" Riku said and dropped his Rifle.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Riku screamed.

"I came to talk to you. What're you doing with Kairi?" Sora said. He looked at Kairi and back to Riku.

"He...." Kari started to say, but Riku covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't you dare say it! Or I'll shoot you!" Riku yelled at Kairi.

"What?!! You lay one finger on her and it's the last move you'll EVER make!!" Sora screamed and walked right over to Riku.

"What are you? Her bodyguard!!?" Riku yelled at him. Sora frowned at him.

"What're you gonna do? Kill me?" Riku said then chuckled.

"Come on Kairi." Sora tried to help her out of the chair, but Riku punched him in the face. Blood started dripping from his nose. Kairi started to get up but he pushed her back in the chair.

"That's it!" Sora said and kicked Riku in the balls.

"AGHHH!!" Riku screamed and fell forward on his knees grasping himself in his pants.

"That hurt didn't it?!" Sora said then laughed. Riku then pulled Sora's ankles and he fell forward on top of him. Riku screamed again.

"That was smart!!" Sora said sarcastically. Kairi didn't want to be a part of this so she watched the scene unfold before her. Riku then lifted himself up, with Sora still on top of him. Sora fell off and landed on his head and screamed. Kairi couldn't take it anymore. She got up and punched Riku in the face. He pushed her into a wall. He wanted to prove Sora and Kairi wrong. He kissed her and pushed her harder against the wall. Kairi moaned and pushed Riku away. Sora made a face at Riku, now wanting his revenge.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend! What the hell do you think you're doing?!!" Sora said and knocked Riku on the floor.

"Aha! You 2 are dating?!!" Riku yelled at him. Kairi looked at them and wiped her finger across her lips, trying to get Riku's taste off her lips. She made a disgusted face.

Sora ignored the comment and said, "Why'd you kiss her?!!" Sora said at the verge of screaming.

"I wanted to prove a point!! It turns out I was right! You two are dating!" Riku yelled and got up.

"You did all this to prove a point?! You know how I feel about her." Sora said.

"Yeah, and you know how I feel about her also!!" Riku yelled. It came out more as a scream.

"What?" Sora said and made a shocking face. Kairi looked at both of them and started crying. She ran out the door. Sora started to go after her but turned back around.

"Go." Riku said and motioned him to the door.

"But Riku..." Sora said.

"Go." Riku said. When Sora didn't move, he said something to him.

"Look, just go after her. I know you love her more than I do. I'm a big boy, I can handle it. I'm a 'more than one relationship' type of guy. I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings. Plus, I'm in love with someone else." When Sora realized who he meant, he smiled.

"What?" Riku said and made a face.

"So, are we friends?" Sora asked and stuck his hand out for Riku to shake. Riku looked at him, smiled, and shook it and pulled Sora to him in a friendly guy hug.

"Best friends. Sorry about that fight. And sorry about kidnapping Kairi." Riku said, Sora looked away, then back at him and frowned.

"Ummm......that's ok." Sora said. He stood there for a second and Riku said,

"Go get your girl." Riku said and smiled. Sora smiled and walked out the door. Riku smiled to himself and went to his fridge and pulled out a beer. He pulled a corkscrew out of a drawer and opened the bottle cap. He put the corkscrew back in the drawer and drank his beer.

"Aghh. Refreshing." Riku said and walked out to the living room and plopped down on his couch and turned on the TV.

Sora ran after Kairi and grabbed her hand and turned her around. Kairi continued to cry while looking at the ground, not making eye contact. Sora put his hand on her shoulder and started rubbing it.

"Kairi it's ok." Sora said and hugged her, rubbing her back. Kairi wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. He pulled away so he could see her face, and put a hand on each side of her face and kissed her. Pretty soon it was getting more passionate than it has ever been, and Sora was starting to lose control. By accident he stuck his hand up her shirt. She started to tense up. He pulled his hand out of her shirt, and she put his hand back up her shirt. He smiled and pulled away.

"Let's go back to my house so we can talk." Sora said. He grabbed her hand, walking backwards and hailing a taxi. They got in the taxi, and the taxi driver drove off.

**A/N: Well that was kind of long. Hope you liked it. Please review, it's greatly appreciated. :D**

.


	12. Busted!

**A/N: This is the first time I've created a chapter about Riku. Yes, I did give you a Sora and Kairi moment, but this is mostly about Riku and his dad whose name is Richard.**

**Rating: R for language, sexual content, major uses of drug and alcohol use.**

**ENJOY!!!!**

Chapter 11

Riku was in the living room watching TV and drinking his beer. He couldn't find anything good on regular TV. There should be because tonight was the night he watched CSI: NY. It wasn't on....

"God damn it!!! Where the hell is CSI: New York?!! UGHH!!" Riku said and shouted in complete aggravation. He decided to put on HBO and there were a bunch of strippers making out with a guy.

"Those girls are hot!!" Riku said, completely memerized as we was watching TV. He wasn't so memerized as to WHO was greeting him in the doorway.

"Dad!! Who the fuck are they?!" Riku screamed as his dad was kissing 2 girls with garter belts on.

"Son, watch your language." He said as he proceeded on making out with the 2 gorgeous ladies with a bottle of beer in his other hand.

"Oh my god!!! They look like lap dancers. And you look like a..........." Riku said as his father looked up along with the women waiting for him to proceed.

"Chippendale dancer!!! Omigod, I have to get out of here!" Riku said as he picked up his beer and rushed into his room faster than lightning.

"I didn't ask you to, but okay. Come on ladies. I'll pay you." Richard said. And the girls followed him in a suggested pose.

In Riku's Room

Riku dialed the number to Sora's house. Sora's mom picked up the phone.

"Hello." Sora's mom said.

"Hi. Is Sora there?" Riku asked.

"No. He's at Kairi's house. Sorry." Sora's mom said.

"Ok, I'll call there. Thanks." Riku said and hung up. Riku dialed Kairi's number.

Sora looked at the number. "It's Riku. He probably wants something. I'll answer it." Sora said. And Kairi nodded.

"Hey." Sora said.

"Hi Sora. You wouldn't believe this!!!" Riku said grossed out thinking of what he was about to say.

"What happened to your dad Riku?" Sora said casually, as he knew this stuff happened a lot.

"Wait how did you know? Nevermind, don't answer that. I was watching HBO because CSI wasn't on and I saw girls who had garter belts on. It was at a club obiously, and they were being paid...." Riku said.

"Let me guess. Those girls were oviously strip dancers." Sora said. Kairi made a face at Sora. And Sora made a face reassuring that it has nothing to do with.

"Anyway, what's your point?" Sora asked eagerly trying to get of the phone as fast as possible.

"Well, oddly enough, my dad walked in kissing 2 girls who looked exactly like the girls on TV. Anyway, still not my point......."Riku said.

"Oddly enough, I knew you weren't at your point. Let me guess, the girls who were kissing your dad had garter belts on, and were strippers." Sora said.

"Well, lap dancers. And my DAD looked like a Chippendale dancer!" Riku yelled. He suddenly heard laughter at the other end of the line.

"Hey, it's not funny!! I heard that he was gonna pay them too!" Riku said.

"That's what the patron does! He pays her." Sora said laughing.

"Yeah well I still can't BELIEVE my dad looks like a Chippendale dancer, when the Chippendale dancers ain't even around anymore!" Riku said.

"Hmmm...what's your dad doing now?" Sora asked. Riku opened his door and made the most disgusting look anyone could imagine. He immediately slammed his door. His dad looked up and continued to kiss the girls, as well as the girls kissing each other.

"Gross!! They're now naked!! All 3 of them! Having sex! And the ladies are kissing also." Riku yelled sounding like it was a big deal.

"Oh wow. But it's really not all that bad." Sora said and shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean it's not all that bad? Group sex!? Gross!!" Riku said.

"No! I meant the girls kissing. It's very common. There are a lot of lesbians in this town." Sora said. And Kairi frowned and smacked his shoulder. Sora shrugged.

"Yeah I know. Well I'll let you go. You sound a bit tense." Riku said and hung up. Sora hung up after.

"What was that all about?" Kairi said. Sora smiled and laughed.

"Girls kissing?!" Kairi yelled in his face. Sora laughed again.

"Kairi, I'll make it up to you. How about I take you to a party." Sora said and rubbed her shoulder.

"When?" Kairi asked.

"Friday." Sora responded simply.

"Ok, sounds good." Kairi said and firmly placed her lips on his.

Ughh." Riku said and sighed and knocked a beer can on his floor. He got up opened the door and found those 3 having sex. He walked out in the kitchen and opened the fridge and suddenly heard lots of groaning and moaning, from the girls and his dad. He got a snack out of the fridge and made a face.

"God!! You've made it impossible for me to eat in my own home!" Riku said as he walked back into his room.

"Hehe." Richard laughed and got back to business.


	13. Kissing Party! Oh No!

**A/N: I had no more ideas after Busted!, so I'm making it 2 days later, meaning time for that party! All you can figure is Riku's dad was still having sex. I know, for 2 days straight. Lol.**

**Rating: T for language, homosexuality, and sexual content. If you're offended by homosexuality, don't read! **

Chapter 12

Sora, Kairi, and Riku arrived at the party. There were lots of girls and guys. Kairi gasped at the bottle in the middle of the floor.

"Oh my god!! You invited me to a kissing party?!" Kairi said terrified and looked back and forth from Riku and Sora.

"Yup, because if we told you, we knew you wouldn't have come." Sora said grabbing her hand.

"Now, wouldn't that be a much better idea!" Kairi said.

"No it really wouldn't." Riku said.

"Sora, where's your mom?" Kairi asked.

"At the mall, gonna be for hours to. Why?" Sora asked. Kairi panicked.

"Riku, where's your dad?" Kairi asked walking away without an answer. Sora and Riku grabbed one of her arms.

"Having sex. Trust me, you would rather be here." Riku said. Kairi squealed.

"I'd rather puke my insides out!" Kairi said. Sora and Riku looked at her.

"Come on!" Sora and Riku said to her, and grabbing her pulling her to the bottle.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" One of their classmates said.

"YOU invited these people?" Kairi asked.

"Yup, I sure did! We're gonna have lots of fun!" The girl said.

"Yeah!" Sora and Riku said at the same time. Kairi looked down. Sora and Riku had to drag Kairi over to the circle. They sat down around the circle. There were at least 10 people there including them 3.

"Alright, first we're gonna play Truth or Dare." Their classmate said. Kairi looked terrified. Sora and Riku looked at her and smiled. Everyone around them clapped, including those 2 except for Kairi.

"First, I'm gonna start with Riku." Olette said. Riku gasped when he saw her. He was starting to get butterflies.

"How about that Riku?" Sora said smiling and nodding at him. Riku smiled back.

"Truth or dare?" Olette asked.

"Umm...truth." He said. Everyone gasped. They were used to him using dare.

"Just for a change." Riku said.

"Is it true that you once drank 20 bottles of beer in ONE day?" Riku gasped. He didn't want his true love asking him this! But hey, it's truth or dare and she didn't know he loved her. Might as well tell her the truth.

"True." He said. Everyone gasped some people laughed but, Kairi and Sora looked at him with wide eyes and with their mouths open. He smiled, laughed, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, it's believable." Riku said to Sora and Kairi.

"True that." Sora and Kairi said at the same time.

"Riku's turn." Olette said.

"Olette, truth or dare?" Riku said.

"Ummm...dare." Everyone clapped and screamed.

"Olette, I dare you to........."Riku started to say. He thought against it, but wanted to try anyway.

"Kiss me." Riku said. Everyone looked at him. Olette was shocked, everyone noticed.

"Nice going, bro." Sora said and smiled. Riku looked at the ground.

"Listen, I understand if you don't want to...." Riku started to say. Olette lifted his chin up and kissed him. Hollering and whistled occurred. Olette sat back down. Riku looked shocked, but smiled.

"Olette's turn." Someone shouted.

"Hayner." Olette said.

"Yes?" Hayner asked. Everyone laughed.

"Truth or dare." Olette said.

"Dare." Hayner said.

"I dare you to put whip cream on that wall and lick it off with your tongue." Olette dared. Hayner smiled mischieviously. Everyone started making noise. Olette handed him the can of whip cream.

"Go." Olette said.

Hayner got up and sprayed it on the wall. He spread it around so it would stay on. He started licking it off and everyone shouted, whistled and clapped. He finished and sat down. Everyone started cheering. He smiled.

"I'd do anything for you Olette." Hayner said. Everyone started cheering except Riku.

"Man, I'm gonna get him!" Riku said. Kairi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax." Kairi said. Sora nodded in agreement.

"As much as I'd want to, I can't. Man, he's a bastard." He said.

"You didn't claim her yet." Sora said.

"You can't claim a girl!" Kairi yelled at them. Sora and Riku looked at her.

"Alright, on game 2!" Ashley said. She lives there.

"Spin the Bottle." Ashley said. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"I think I'm gonna throw up. This is the game where you're kind of forced to kiss someone." Kairi said. Sora and Riku looked at her. Sora kissed her on the cheek.

"You won't be forced." Sora said.

"Actually you are." Riku said. Some girl from their class spinned the bottle and it landed on Kairi. Everyone went silent for a few seconds. Kairi swallowed hard.

"Do I HAVE to kiss her?" Rachel asked kind of annoyed.

"Yes, that's the rules of the game, dummy!" Hayner said. She was his sister. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I better be getting paid!" Rachel said.

"Fine!" Olette said.

"I don't want to kiss her!" Rachel said. After a minute, Hayner finally pushed Rachel into Kairi. And Rachel ended up knocking her over and landing on top of her. Rachel was in the middle of sticking her tongue out at him, and Kairi's mouth was open. Which means........Screaming occurred. Even Sora and Riku cheered. Kairi sat up, completely shocked. Everyone looked at her.

"EWW!! Gross!!" Rachel yelled. Everyone looked at her. Hayner was laughing at her. Olette slapped him. Rachel yelled,

"She stuck her tongue in my mouth!" Everyone looked at Kairi. Sora and Riku knew Rachel did it because they were right next to her.

"No! She stuck her tongue in MY mouth! Thanks a lot, Hayner!" Kairi yelled and ran out of the house. Sora and Riku immediately got up. Riku went over to Rachel and Hayner and yelled at both of them. Riku followed Kairi out the door. Sora went over to Hayner and punched him in the face, then followed Riku out the door.

"Oww! It was an accident! I wasn't the one who stuck my tongue out! You know what?! I'm sick of you accusing me of everything! Hey everybody, Rachel's a lesbian!" Hayner shouted. It was actually the truth. Everyone started laughing at her. She slapped Hayner in the face and ran outside.

"Look, Kairi. I'm a lesbian ok?!" Rachel said to Kairi and ran.

"Wow!! That's shocking!" Riku said sarcastically. Sora frowned at him. So did Kairi.

"Still doesn't explain why she stuck her tongue in my mouth!" Kairi shouted. She meant for Rachel to hear it. Rachel came back seconds later and smacked Kairi in the face and knocked her down. She was now on top of her. Some person walked by looking at those two, not noticing their feet there, he tripped, and once again causing Rachel to kiss Kairi. Sora and Riku opened their mouths.

"Ughh!! Not again!" Kairi yelled with Rachel still planted on top of Kairi.

**Good cliffie right?! Now you wonder what's gonna happen next. Well, at least I wonder. Please review! Thanks! :D**


	14. Kissing for Money

**A/N: Hmmm........well I don't really know what to say about this chapter, except that it's pretty much like the last one. Well, this is a BIT more graphic.  
**

**Rating: R for language, sexual content, and minor homosexuality.**

Chapter 13

The guy gets up from after he tripped. He makes a deal with Rachel. No one can hear him at first. Kairi is still laying down but lifts her head up, and props herself up on her elbows.

"That was hot!! I'll pay you $50 to kiss her again." The guy said to Rachel. Kairi's jaw dropped.

"What?! Only 50?!" Rachel yelled. Sora made a face.

"Alright, fine. I'll give you $150." He said.

"You got it!" She said. She walks over to Kairi. Instead of leaning down, she pulls Kairi up by the arm. She plants one right on her lips. Sora screamed on the inside. Riku made a face saying 'Wow, that's hot! '. Rachel gets paid $150. She walks off with the guy.

"So, I'm being used for kissing! I knew I should've never come to this party!" Kairi yelled and ran away. Sora looked at Riku. Riku had a look of sympathy for Kairi on his face.

"That guy or Rachel is not gonna get away with this!" Sora said. He had a michievous look thinking of what he's going to do to that guy.....and Rachel for kissing her. 3 times.

Kairi was on her way home when Rachel came out from behind a tree and grabbed her.

"What are you doing?!!" Kairi said. Rachel made a face.

"Hey no need to get mad." Rachel said. She still had her hand on Kairi's arm.

"You kissed me 3 times!!! I have every right to be mad!!" Kairi said. Rachel sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, well back there when I told you I was a lesbian, I'm not. I kiss girls for money." Rachel said. Kairi's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to say something when someone walked around the corner.

"What're you..........." Kairi started to say. Rachel put a hand over her mouth and pulled her behind the tree. When the guy was gone, she took her hand away from her mouth.

"Look, if we agree to kiss again, we'll get paid $500!!" Rachel said excitedly.

"And this impresses me how?" Kairi said. Rachel rolled her eyes. Rachel put her hands over Kairi's elbows and shook her.

"We'll EACH get paid $500!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Can't I just kiss Sora in front of the entire world!!? I'd rather do that than kiss you! I'm very uncomfortable kissing girls." Kairi said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So am I!! You don't see me complaining! Because I do that, I'm starting to become rich!" Rachel said.

"You don't care for the feelings of others?" Kairi asked sympathetically.

"No!!" Rachel said and crossed her arms.

"Well I do!!" Kairi said, and started to walk away. Rachel saw the guy coming around with money. She immediately pulled Kairi to her and kissed her hard. The guy was now beside them. He made a deal with Rachel that the hotter the kiss was, the more money they'd receive. The guy was obviously part of a company called 'Kissing for Money', and a lot of people participated in it, even if it meant kissing the same sex. When Kairi pulled away, the guy motioned for Rachel to do something. She stuck her tongue in Kairi's mouth which made Kairi moan, and the guy whistled. Kairi pulled away, blushed, and started running.

"Take $1000. $500 for you and $500 for her." The guy gave her the money and she started running after Kairi.

"Kairi!!! Kairi! Wait up!" Rachel called after Kairi.

"Stay away from me!" Kairi said avoiding eye contact with Rachel.

"Hey, are you crying?" Rachel started to look and see her face but Kairi turned around.

"Here's the money. Look, this guy works for a company called "Kissing for Money." And a lot of people have participated in this. So, it's very common." Rachel said trying to comfort her. Kairi took the money and looked up.

"How many people?" Kairi said and she was calming down.

"At least over 1,000,000 people from Twilight Town. It's starting to spread towards the states too." Rachel said. Kairi was starting to feel better.

"Do you only have to kiss people from the same sex?" Kairi said. Rachel shook her head.

"No, but you get paid double the price for kissing the people of the same sex. And you have to agree to a different contract, which means the people you kiss that are the opposite sex, will eventually lead to sex." Rachel said and nodded.

"Can't I just kiss Sora?" Kairi said.

"That's the hard part. You can't kiss the person you love. It's not exactly all that easy." Rachel said as Kairi was listening.

"It gets harder the more you do it. They offer more money, but you have to do something that's sexier than what you did before. And the person you're kissing has to agree." Rachel said and turned the other away. She looked back around.

"Almost, like I didn't." Kairi said. Rachel looked at her.

"Well, you accepted the money, that's enough for me." Rachel said and smiled. Kairi smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess I did sort of agree." Kairi said.

"Yeah, you sure did." Rachel said and laughed. Kairi joined in now.

"How old do you have to be?" Kairi asked.

"I think it's 14 but I'm not all that sure." Rachel said.

"Only 14?!!" Kairi said kind of astonished.

"Well, if you're the minimum age that they allow, they won't let you do as much as what older people can. Plus, you get paid less." Rachel said. Kairi nodded.

"So, you want to try?" Rachel asked. Kairi thought for a minute, biting her lip.

"Ok, but just for a little while." Kairi said and smiled. Rachel smiled back.

"Man, I wish I could kiss Sora." Kairi said. Rachel thought for a minute.

:"Hey, I have an idea." Rachel said with a lightbulb going over her head.

"What?" Kairi said already liking the idea,

"I was gonna say Riku.........." Rachel started to say.

"I'm not kissing Riku!" Kairi said real loud.

"No. I mean you could trick the guy into thinking that you're in love with Riku, only for them to tell you that you can't kiss him. Then you go and kiss Sora. Like that idea?" Rachel said.

"I like!" Kairi said.

"So is it a deal?" Rachel said extending her hand.

"It's a deal!" Kairi said shaking her hand.


	15. Bad Dream

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to create this chapter. I was working on my other story and I was busy. I'm not really creating those Ratings on every chapter anymore unless it's absolutely necessary. It's just way too confusing!**

Chapter 4

Kairi had a bad dream and woke up nearly sweating. Her heart started beating real fast. It reminded her of The Tell-Tale Heart. She heard banging on the wall and almost had a heart attack and fell out of the bed. She heard running in the hallway. Her brother opened the door and turned on her light.

"Do you mind?! What's with the loud music? I'm trying to sleep!!" Connor said, not even bothering to look at Kairi because he was too blind from the light being on. Then he looked by Kairi's bed and saw Kairi laying on the floor. He ran over to her. He shook her.

"Kairi? Kairi?!! Kairi!!" Connor panicked. He was starting to get worried.

"Oh god! Please no!" He shook Kairi again. When she didn't move, he started shaking.

"Oh no!! Mom! Dad!!" Connor screamed. He put his head by her neck to see if her heart was still beating and it was beating really fast. He was afraid that it would beat so fast that her heart would eventually give out.

A minute later their parents ran in Kairi's room. They both ran over to where Connor was sitting by Kairi.

"What's wrong with her?" Diane asked. She started to freak out already.

"I don't know." Connor said, on the verge of tears. Her dad ran by her side to see if she was still breathing. Her heart was beating real fast.

"Call 911!!" Steve said. He shook Kairi and kept checking to see if she was still breathing.

"But dad, I'm not leaving her!" Connor said, now crying. Her mom sat by her side also.

"Go!" Their dad said. Connor finally ran out of the room and called 911. Her mom was crying. Steve tried to comfort her. Connor came back into the room.

"The line's busy." Connor said. Steve turned around.

"We'll just have to take her ourselves." Steve said, lifting Kairi into his arms. They ran outside and into the car. He put her in the seat and buckled her seatbelt, and got in the front seat. He drove off as fast as he could. They ran into the hospital, which was absolutely packed with people. Connor wasn't joking when he said the line was busy. They didn't feel like such freaks with their pajamas on because most people had pajamas on, except for this one business guy who was sleeping in the waiting room, obviously with his business clothes on. He must've been waiting for someone. Oh well.

Diane went up to the counter and signed in. The person behind the counter saw Kairi in Steve's arms and made a face that said she needed to get in the ER quickly.

"Hey sir? You guys should follow me back to the ER. I'll have a doctor look at her immediately." The woman said. She led them to a doctor's room and told the dad to lay Kairi on the bed in there. He layed her down and all 3 of them went to go sit in the chairs in there. Steve and Diane were absolutely nervous. You could tell by the look on Steve's face. For what seemed like hours, the doctor finally came in. Steve and Diane stood up, and the doctor shook both of their hands.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Jordovkoscy. Just call me Dr. J." He said.

"I'm Steve." Steve said.

"And I'm Diane." Diane said. They sat back down. Dr. J examined Kairi.

"Okay, so it looks like she might've suffered a concussion. Do you guys know how?" He asked. Steve and Diane shook their heads. Connor stood up and looked at them, then sait right back down.

"Well, I was sleeping and I heard something really loud come from her room. So, my bed is right across from hers but in another room. So I banged on her wall, then I went into her room and turned on the light and she was on the floor." Connor explained, shaking. Steve and Diane just looked at him.

"I know, it's my fault." He said, looking down. Steve patted his knee to reassure him that it wasn't his fault.

"So, what did the noise sound like exactly?" Dr. J asked him.

"It sounded like music, but this is the funny thing, I think it was her heart beating." Connor said. Steve and Diane looked at him wide-eyed and Dr. J looked at him hard too.

"It couldn't possibly be..." Dr. J started to say.

"I know, it's crazy, I shouldn't have brought it up." Connor said, slouching his shoulders. Dr. J examine her one more time.

"We're going to take her to another room and run some tests. Do you mind?" Dr. J asked.

"No. As long as we get our daughter back." Diane said. Steve nodded.

"Of course we will." Dr. J said and smiled. Another doctor came in shortly after and they rolled the bed to another room. Steve, Diane, and Connor waited in the room until someone would come in.

**A/N: If you guys don't know what The Tell-Tale Heart is, it was a poem by Edgar Allen Poe. And Dr. J was my doctor at once (the best doctor ever!), but he moved to New York. :(**

**We called him Dr. J because his name was hard to pronounce. See ya 'till next chapter!**


	16. Meteor

**A/N: This chapter starts the plot point. This chapter is a little shorter because it's the "plot". The next chapter will be longer. I hope you like it!! Please R&R.**

Chapter 15

Riku was in his room playing with his Wall-e toys. He's immature for his age. What 16 year old plays with toys? He flipped on the television and CBS news was on. He made a face and continued playing with his toys. When the news man said something about a meteor, that got his attention.

"Holy cow!!!!" Riku said and ran over to the TV. The meteorman said that the meteor was heading towards Twilight Town. His eyes went wide. "What?!!" He yelled in terror. "Oh no no no no" Riku said. "This can't be happening!" Riku said and sat on the edge of his bed with a Walle toy in his left hand.

Sora opened his door a second later and was watching Riku play with his toys.

"Hey Riku, I need to tell you something."

"What do you want?" Riku asked with a tired look on his face.

"Something happened to Kairi." Sora said seriously. Riku looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why what's wrong with her?" Riku asked.

"She fell out of bed and almost a had a heart attack. And she had a concussion. Her parents took her to the hospital." Sora said and sat beside Riku. Riku immediately jumped up.

"WHAT?!!" Riku screamed real loud. Sora was afraid that Riku's dad would hear. He moved around on the bed.

"Oh man. That's not good." Riku said sounding scared.

"Riku, sit down." Sora said and pulled Riku's arm and he sat back down.

"The good news is Kairi's fine and she's well-alive in the hospital." Riku sighed, relieved. "The bad news is........" Sora said and Riku looked at him not-so relieved anymore. "She won't be out for a week." Sora said.

"Man this sucks hard. I thought we were going roller-skating. I guess those plans are scrapped." Riku said.

"We could always go when she gets out." Sora said. Riku looked at him and shook his head.

"I'm not sure if that's safe or not." Riku said. Sora nodded.

"Yeah you're probably right." Sora said. He thought real hard for a second. "We can go visit her at the hospital, that's if the doctor and her parents says it's ok." Sora said.

"Yeah we can go, after I finish watching the news." Riku said and picked up the remote and turned the volume up. Sora looked at the TV closely.

"One of our astronauts went into space yesterday and found something that looked like a meteor." Riku and Sora exchanged glances. "It looks as if it's heading towards Twilight Town." The news man said. Riku and Sora's jaws dropped open. Riku turned off his TV, stunned.

"Oh no." Sora said. He turned to Riku. "Turn the TV back on." Sora said. Riku flipped the television on.

"The meteor is expected to hit when school starts." The news anchorman said. "Be prepared as this could be deadly. That's wrapping up our top story for today." The news achorman said.

"DEADLY?!!" Riku and Sora yelled at the same time. They exchanged glances and Riku turned off the TV, flustered and threw his toy on the floor which broke. He yelled in frustration.

"AHHHHH!!!!"


	17. Hospital Visits Part I

**A/N: Like I said in the last chapter, this one will be longer. In this chapter, Kairi starts healing, an idea by jeremy1354.**

Chapter 16

Sora and Kairi took a bus to the hospital, which was downtown Twilight Town. They got off the bus, which only took them 15 minutes to get there. The bus dropped them off at the bus stop which was at least 10 minutes from the hospital, if you were walking.

"This is going to take an ass wipe to get there." Riku said blankly walking side-by-side with Sora. Sora made a disgusting face, and turned his head to look at him. "What?" Riku asked and Sora shook his head. "I'm serious." Riku said.

"That's gross." Sora said and picked up a banana peel off the ground and threw it in the trash. He hated it when people littered. Riku made a disgusting face now.

"No, that's gross." Riku said pointing to the trash can.

"What? Picking up a banana peel?" Sora asked. Riku nodded. "How's that gross?" Sora asked. Riku said nothing. "I'm just trying to save the planet." Sora said and stuck his hand in his back pocket, feeling for his wallet.

"It's going to take a lot more to save this god forsaken planet." Riku said and they both passed a piano, which a man was playing the song Piano Man. "This song is awesome. Man, Billy Joel is a genius." Riku said and stopped at the piano. He pulled out his wallet, and took out $20 and threw it on the ground beside the piano. The man smiled. Riku and Sora smiled back. Sora pulled out his wallet and gave the man $20. The man smiled again and Riku and Sora walked away.

"That's cool, I didn't know you liked Billy Joel." Sora said, picking up a plastic bag and putting in his pocket. Riku looked at him and shook his head.

"You keep picking up trash. Stop!!" Riku said when Sora picked up something else. Sora threw the worn out shoes away. "And you know what makes it even more gross?" Riku asked, Sora shook his head. "You put that plastic bag in your pocket!!! There could've been food in there!" Riku said in digust.

"There wasn't food in there." Sora said and picked up a magazine. "Besides. I'm gonna throw the bag in my recycling pile." Sora opened the magazine and flipped through it. "It's a Playboy magazine. I'm gonna throw it away." Sora said, almost throwing it away.

"Give it to me. I read Playboy magazines." Sora gave the magazine to Riku. Riku flipped through it now.

"You sicken me." Sora said, squatting down to tie his shoes. Riku closed the magazine, looking down at Sora.

"You sicken me, picking up trash and shit. People used them once." Riku said. Sora tied his other shoe and stood up, and turned his head to Riku. Riku's eyes went wide.

"Ok, you're creeping me out. You remind me of Chucky." Riku said and slapped Sora at the back of the head because he did it again.

"Ow." Sora said rubbing the back of his head. Riku shook his head.

"Please. That couldn't have hurt." Riku said. Sora frowned, still rubbing his head. "Oh come on, if you want me to, I'll hit you harder." Riku said and Sora moved away from him, as far as possible. Sora almost fell in the street.

"Sora, you're gonna get hit by a car!!" Riku said, pulling Sora's arm and drug him back on the sidewalk. "You've got a problem." Riku said.

"No I don't, you do. You don't do anything to help the environment." Sora said. Riku nodded.

"That's true. Or for the good of mankind." Riku said and laughed. Sora looked at Riku and shook his head.

"You're weird." Sora said. Riku nodded and tripped over a girl's feet. She went backwards and he fell on top of her. Olette shrieked.

"Olette?" Riku said. Olette sounded like she was in pain so Riku got up and held out his hand, and she grabbed it. He pulled her up. "Are you ok?" Riku asked. She looked down at her knee and Sora's eyes went wide. Her leg was bleeding. Riku looked down to where Olette was looking.

"Oww!!" Olette screamed and fell. Riku and Sora sat down beside her. Soon a crowd came up to her to see if she was ok. A teenage boy came up to her and pulled her up. It was Hayner. He picked her up and she was in his arms.

"Does anybody know what happened to her?" Hayner asked. Riku got up slowly and swallowed hard.

"I tripped and fell on her." Riku said. Hayner frowned. Sora got up and frowned also. Riku frowned back at Hayner.

"My leg was already bleeding." Olette said. Riku looked shocked. Sora turned his head to Riku.

"Wait, what?" Riku asked and walked over to Hayner. Everyone was still crowded around them.

"Put me down." Olette said. Hayner set her down gently, but she was still leaning onto him for support. "I fell on a chainsaw at my house and it sliced my knee open." Olette said. Everyone freaked out.

"Why didn't you call 911?" Riku asked.

"Because my leg is still bleeding. I was heading over to the hospital when we tripped over each other." Olette said.

"You should've at least taken a bus." Riku said. Olette laughed. Riku was taken aback by that.

"Don't be silly. They wouldn't let a girl with her leg bleeding on there." Olette said and grabbed her leg to try to stop the bleeding. Riku frowned.

"Of course they would." Riku said and grabbed her hand. "We were heading to the hospital anyway. Why don't you come with us?" Riku asked. Olette nodded. "Here, I'll carry you." Riku said and scooped her up into his arms. Hayner followed them and they continued to head to the hospital. From the look of Hayner's face, you could tell he was slightly jealous. They got to the hospital and they all signed the guestbook, except for Olette. When Riku had to sign, he put Olette into Hayner's arms. Then they went to tell him who the patient was.

"Excuse me." Sora said. The receptionist looked up at Sora.

"Who's the patient?" The receptionist asked.

"The girl in my arms!" Riku said. The receptionist looked at Riku.

:"Yes, I know that. Her name." She said.

"Oh, Olette." Riku said.

"And her last name?" The receptionist asked.

"She's the only Olette in the building!! You don't need her last name!" Riku shouted. Some of the people looked over at the commotion. Sora slapped his forehead and shook his head. Hayner shook his head. "What're yall looking at?!! There's nothing to see here! Mind your own business!" Riku shouted again and looked at the receptionist, whoshook her head. She dialed a number. Riku sort of thought she was calling the police.

"Yeah, I need a doctor down at the front office. There's a girl named Olette here with a bleeding leg." The receptionist said. "Yes, thank you." She said and hung up.

"The doctor will be here shortly." The receptionist said and they sat down in the waiting room chairs. The doctor came in less then 2 minutes. Riku stood up.

"This is Olette?" The doctor asked. Riku nodded. He put her in the doctor's arms. "Why don't you guys follow me." The doctor said. Sora and Hayner stood up and followed the doctor to an examination room. He layed her down on the hospital bed. He told her to open her mouth. He turned on his flashlight and shone it in her mouth. He then looked at her eyes and ears.

"Everything's fine." The doctor said and turned off the flashlight.

"What about her leg?" Hayner asked. The doctor looked at her leg closely.

"She needs to have surgery. I don't do surgery, but I'm pretty sure they'll want you to step out when they come in." The doctor said. They all nodded.

"Ok." They said.

"I'm leaving now, but a couple doctors will be in here soon to clean her leg and do surgery on it." He said. Everyone shook his hand and he left the room.

"Couldn't he just clean her leg?" Riku asked. Sora slapped his forehead again. Hayner laughed.

"No, dummy." Hayner said. Riku looked at him and frowned.

"Who asked you?" Riku asked and turned his head.

"Well, you just asked a question." Hayner said. Sora shook his head.

"Yeah, to myself." Riku said.

"Then don't ask a question dummy!" Hayner said.

"Is that like a lousy catch phrase of yours?" Riku asked and Hayner glared at him. "'Cause it's stupid!" Riku said. Hayner kicked him in the shin. "Oww!" Riku yelped.

"Quit arguing." Sora said and sat down in a chair. At this point, Olette was knocked unconcious. Just then a couple of doctors came in. And Sora stood back up. "I guess we should leave the room." And the doctors nodded. "Why don't we go visit Kairi?" Sora asked. Riku and Hayner nodded.

"We have to see what room number she's in first." Hayner said.

"No duh." Riku said. They starting walking back to the front lobby.

"You two knock it off." Sora said. They got to the front desk and the same receptionist was there.

"You again." Riku said. Sora elbowed him in the chest.

"He doesn't mean it." Sora said.

"Of course not." The receptionist said sarcastically. "Name." The receptionist.

"We were just here. You should know our names." Sora said.

"No, I mean the patient you're here to see." She said.

"Oh, right. Kairi." Sora said.

"Last name." The receptionist said.

"She's the only Kairi in the whole building." Riku said.

"You said that before." The receptionist said.

"Yeah, I said it for Olette, but how many Kairi's do you know?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head again. The receptionist started typing in something on the computer.

"She's in Room 47. Get on that elevator." She said and pointed to the elevator behind her. "Hang a left and go through the alcove and make a right. She's in the second room you'll see." The receptionist said. They got on the elevator.

"Wow. There's hallways in the alcove?" Riku asked. Sora and Hayner shrugged.

"I guess so." Sora said. "That's what she said." Sora said.

"Bizarre." Riku said and they got off the elevator. They made a left into a small alcove and there was another reception desk there. "Should we ask if we're allowed to visit her?" Riku asked.

"No, probably not. When we told the reception lady we were going to her room, she didn't say Kairi couldn't have visitors." Sora said. Hayner nodded.

"That's true." Riku said. He walked up to the reception desk. Sora and Hayner just stood where they were.

"What's he doing?" Sora asked. Hayner shrugged his shoulders. "I told him we didn't have to ask the reception people." Sora said. Riku walked back over.

"I asked the woman where the gift shop was. It's on the first floor. We should buy her some flowers and a teddy bear or something. And a box of chocolates." Riku said. They nodded. "Girls love chocolate." Riku said. "We each buy her one thing." Riku said, as they got on the elevator.

"I'll buy her the flowers and chocolate. I am her boyfriend after all." Sora said and pressed the button to the first floor.

"Then I'll buy her a teddy bear. That leaves nothing for you, smart ass." Riku said and looked at Hayner.

"I'll buy her a 'Get well soon' balloon." Hayner said and stuck his tongue out at Riku.

"Can't you guys just get along?" Sora asked, rather loudly. They stepped off the elevator.

"I'm willing to, but cumrocket over here probably isn't." Hayner said. Riku kicked him.

"Ughh!!" Sora groaned and they walked in the gift shop. Sora went over to see if there were flowers. "Damn!" Sora said to himself. He found some Dove chocolates in the corner. He went to the check-out counter. "Do you have any flowers?" Sora asked. The man nodded and went to the freezer in the back and pulled out some flowers. He walked back to the counter.

"Are you checking out yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet. I'm waiting for my friends." Sora said.

"Ok. I'll leave the flowers here until you're ready to check out." He said. Sora nodded and walked over to where Riku and Hayner were.

"You think she'll like this?" Riku asked and showed the teddy bear to Sora.

"I'm sure she will." Sora said. Riku nodded.

"Cool. I'll buy her this then." Riku said. Hayner pulled down a purple balloon that said 'Get Well Soon' in fancy writing.

"Is this good Sora?" Hayner asked. Sora nodded. "I'm positive she'll love both of your gifts." Sora said.

"Sweet!" Hayner said. They walked over to the check out counter.

"Are these separate gifts?" The man asked.

"Yeah. I'm buying her flowers and the chocolates." Sora said. He pointed to Riku and said, "He's buying the teddy bear." Then he pointed to Hayner and said, "Balloon." Sora said.

"Ok. That works out nice." He said and typed in the prices for the flowers and chocolate. "$11.99 please." He said. Sora pulled out his wallet and got out $15.00. The man took the money and said, "$3.01 is your change." He said and handed Sora the change. He then run up the teddy bear. "$8.49, sir." He said. Riku then pulled out his wallet and handed the man $10.00. "1.51 is your change." He said and handed Riku his change. He put the change in his pocket. He run up the balloon. "Your total is $3.24." Hayner pulled out $5.00 and handed it to the man. "$1.76 is your change." The man said and handed Hayner his change. They walked out.

"Damn. Those gifts were fucking expensive!!" Riku said.

"What do you expect? It's a gift shop." Hayner said. They started walking over to the elevator and got in. Hayner pulled out a calculator and added up the expenses on all the receipts. "Out of all our money we spent $23.72." Hayner said. "That's actually not that bad if you think about it." He said and put his calculator back in his pocket.

"Jesus Hayner, you are a nerd." Riku said. Sora punched Riku in the arm.

"Well, better to be smart then dumb." Hayner implied. Riku glared at him.

"Did you just call me dumb!?" Riku shouted.

"No." Hayner said and slightly moved away.

"You guys?!" Sora yelled. Riku and Hayner looked at him. "Knock the shit off!!! You two better not be acting like this when we get to Kairi's room. She's hurt. We need to show our respect." Sora scolded.

"You're right. I'm sorry Hayner." Riku said and moved away from Hayner.

"You mean that?" Hayner asked. Riku nodded.

"Yeah. Sometimes I just get a little carried away. It's my dad's fault. He's always bringing hookers in our house." Riku said. Then Hayner looked away and looked back at Riku and raised an eyebrow, along with Sora. "Long story." Riku said. They got off the elevator and walked over to Kairi's room. Sora knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kairi said. Sora opened the door and saw Sora, Riku, and Hayner.

"Surprise!!!!" They all yelled. Sora pulled up a chair to Kairi's bed. So did Riku and Hayner. Kairi smiled real wide.

"There's that smile. Haven't seen you smile like that in awhile." Sora said and handed her the chocolate and flowers. Riku put the teddy bear beside her. Hayner had a balloon behind his back the whole time. He pulled it out in front of him.

"Thanks you guys!!" Kairi said and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. Riku grinned.

"I'm guessing I was smart to give you the chocolate and flowers." Sora said.

"Absolutely right. You know a girl's best friend!" Kairi said and opened up the chocolate box. "You guys want a piece?" Kairi asked. They nodded.

"Thanks Kairi." Hayner said and took a bite. "Man this is good! Now this is my new best friend!" Hayner said. Riku laughed.

"Thank you." Riku said and shoved the chocolate in his mouth. "Yeah, this is good." Riku said and gave two thumbs up.

"Thank you." Kairi said. "These are the best gifts ever." Kairi said. They all smiled.

**A/N: Best chapter yet!! Right? Just leave me a review.**


	18. Author's Note

**A/N:**

Sorry I haven't updated any chapters in awhile. I just started school August 30, and haven't had time to make any. Plus, I was so damn depressed these last few weeks. My aunt died September 4, then the 9th I went to her funeral. And 2 weeks ago, my iPod, computer & cellphone broke! UGHHHH! :( Like they say, bad things come in threes. I got a new iPod and a cellphone replacement, cuz I only had it since July. But now all my damn photos are gone off my phone and computer. I can't get a new computer until Christmas. And LAST Monday, the 21st, I got a cold and ended up staying out of school for 2 days 'cause of a fever. So I'm pretty miserable. I STILL have a cold. :( I hope you understand. But, I will get a couple of chapters done on this and some of my other stories either this weekend or sometime next week. Thanks for taking the time to read this.

~Megan a.k.a moonlightfan44


	19. Sora and Kairi and Hayner and Riku

**Sorry about the long wait. You know, school work and such....Plus, I got a computer on Christmas, so very excited about that. Plus I also started new classes. Some of them are crappy. Well, that's all, I think........Here's chapter 17.**

Chapter 17

"Kairi, there's something we need to tell you." Sora said seriously. Hayner and Riku both looked at him. He smiled and licked the rest of the chocolate off his teeth.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Uh, I don't know how to tell you this." Sora said, and made a weird face, and scratched his head.

"Tell me what?" Kairi asked, curiously. Hayner moved uncomfortably moved around in his chair.

"Umm, well...." Sora said and blew out a deep breath. "Olette is in the hospital wing downstairs." He looked at Kairi, wondering what she was going to say.

"Oh my god! What happened to her?" Kairi gasped, and sat up. She almost fell out of the bed. Sora caught her, and sat her back on the bed.

"She cut herself. I don't remember how, exactly." Sora said and looked at Riku. Riku made a face at him saying 'What?'

"She fell on a chainsaw in her garage." Riku said. Kairi placed a hand on her mouth. She was about to cry. Sora shook his head and moved in towards her. When he could grab a hold of her, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, assuring her everything was going to be okay.

"No, no, no." Sora said, softly. He removed his head from her shoulder and grabbed her hand. "She's going to be okay. She's getting surgery on her knee, so everything will be fine." He said and smiled. "Trust me, ok?" He asked.

"You promise?" She asked him. Sora turned around and looked at Riku and Hayner. Riku made a face at him.

"I promise." He said. He kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes. When he pulled away, she looked at him and smiled, a tear running down her face. He removed it with his finger. He smiled back.

"To take your mind off of all this, I got you something else." Sora said. He pulled a blue box out of his pocket, and Kairi gasped. He opened the box, which revealed a necklace that said 'S+K'. She smiled and thought, 'Sora and Kairi'. He placed the necklace in her open hand.

"Will you put it on me?" Kairi asked. Sora smiled.

"Yeah." Sora said. She quickly turned her body and he put the necklace around her neck, his hands remaining there. She sighed. She held the pendant in her hand and smiled. She moved her body again, facing everyone.

"Thanks Sora." Kairi said. He smiled.

"You're welcome." He said. Riku removed a tear from his eye. Kairi and Sora just looked at him, and Sora frowned.

"You okay there Riku?" Sora asked him curiously.

"Yeah, it's just so beautiful!" Riku removed another tear from his eye and burst into tears. They all started laughing. Hayner patted his back and smiled, looking like he might cry too, but got a hold of himself. Then he felt it coming back, and he too bursted into tears.

"I'm sorry! Seeing people cry makes me cry!" Hayner said, sobbing. Sora and Kairi just looked at each other. Hayner, still sobbing, hugs Riku. Riku cried into his shoulder.

"Is that really necessary?" Sora whispered. Kairi laughed.

"Aww, that's adorable!" Kairi said. Sora nodded.

"Yeah." Sora said. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same thing. Riku finally stopped crying, but Hayner was still crying on his shoulder. Riku patted his head, but then started pushing him away.

"Hayner. You can stop crying now." Riku said. "Hay..." Riku started to say. "HAYNER!" He shouted. Hayner finally lifted his head from Riku's shoulder. Riku smiled.

"Sorry 'bout that guys." Hayner said, wiping tears from his eyes with his t-shirt.

"No need." Sora said.

"We should probably go see how Olette is doing now." Riku suggested. Hayner nodded.

"Ok. But you guys can go. I'm going to stay here with Kairi. Just, when you come back, let me know how she's doing." Sora said. Hayner stood up.

"Ok." Riku and Hayner said at the same time. Riku placed his hands on the armrests and stood up.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Riku asked, now at the door with Hayner.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want to stay here with Kairi." Sora said, and smiled, holding Kairi's hand.

"Ok." Riku said, and Hayner walked out the door, Riku slowly behind. He then closed the door.


	20. Hospital Visits Part II

**A/N: Oh shit, I'm sorry guys. I haven't updated this bitch in like 2 months. The truth? Ok, I'm lazy. I should probably add this in my profile. Yeah......I did mention last chapter that I started new classes. To begin with, wow! I didn't realize that Criminal Justice class was only 1 quarter. So now, I have the next part.....in reverse. The school fucked up the class schedule, so the students in this class that were in my last Criminal Justice class are in this class, when the class I'm taking now should've been the class I took 3rd quarter. Cuz now I'm in 4th quarter. Understand? (lol). You probably didn't catch that, anyways, that's not really a reason I haven't updated anything. That's actually an excuse. But yeah, I was too lazy and had so much shit on my plate. But, here's the next chapter. 18, I think??? This chapta be a little longa. Sorry, tough gangster moment. (lol) -_-**

Chapter 18

**30 MINUTES LATER.....**

"Umm, where's Riku and Hayner?" Kairi asked, getting frustrated. Sora was holding Kairi's hand....staring off into space. 'Hello, Sora', was all Sora could hear in his brain. He shook his head, and blinked his eyes 5 times.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Sora asked. Kairi just rolled her eyes.

"Where's Hayner and Riku?" She asked.

"Umm....well how long have they been gone?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Kairi scoffed and fell back on the pillow. Sora looked at his watch.

"Huh, a half hour. Unusual. I wonder how it's going. I sure hope everything's okay." Sora said.

**MEANWHILE......**

"So, then he tells me he likes me, and I'm like, 'AWESOME!' And then he says 'Well, you wanna go out to dinner?' And I say yah!! And of course I'm in the hospital, so that's not happening!" Olette explained. Riku and Hayner sat there with their chin on their fist, Hayner almost falling off the chair because he's falling asleep. Riku sat there annoyed as hell, but totally alert, unlike Hayner. 'I'm gonna kill that douche bag for asking out my girl. Well technically, she's not my girl....yet. I wanna make her my bi...' Riku thought, being cut off. The doctor walked in.

"Hey Olette, boys, how you guys doing?" The doctor asked, quickly jotting down a note on his clipboard.

"I'm doing alright, thanks for asking." Olette said. The doctor then looked at Hayner and Riku. Riku's face is now red, from his thoughts. 'I swear Olette is ALL MINE!!!!' Riku thought again. The doctor's eyebrow went up and quickly glanced at Olette, who looks dazingly confused.

"Is everything alright......?" The doctor said, smiling real quickly. Riku looked up, face now white again, usual normal color.

"Yes, everything's ok." Riku said, through clenched teeth, sounding like a frog with a cold. The doctor couldn't help but snicker.

"How about waking your friend up? I need you boys to get out of here for a brief moment so I can check on Olette." The doctor said.

"Ok." Riku said. He then slapped Hayner across the face, who woke up with wide eyes, and rubbed his face where Riku just slapped him. He then slowly stood up, following Riku. Not sure where he was going from being so tired, ran right into the wall. Olette and Riku laughed. Olette quickly stopped laughing, with her mouth wide open. Riku was still laughing.

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked, helping Hayner up. Hayner nodded, drool pouring out of his mouth. Riku laughed again.

"I'll see you later Olette. Hope you feel better." Riku said to Olette. "Come on, let's go." Riku said to Hayner, with his arm on his shoulder, and walked out the room. By this time, Hayner started to see mushrooms....not stars, mushrooms.

" I see mushrooms." Hayner said, rubbing his forehead.

"Umm, ok. And I see dead people." Riku said, snickering at his own joke. They then proceeded to make their way up to Kairi's hospital room.

**BACK IN KAIRI'S ROOM....**

Sora and Kairi were kissing, when they heard a door open. Kairi quickly pulled away. Sora tried to kiss her again, until he heard someone clear their throat.

"Oh. Hi guys." Sora leaned back in his seat. Riku sat down, Hayner standing in front of the seat he was sitting in when he was in there before, but not sitting down. Riku gave him a face.

"Um, dude, just sit down." Riku said. "Oh yeah, Kairi, you got any Aspirin?" Riku started laughing out of nowhere. Kairi's eyebrow went up. Sora looked at her. "Hayner is see.....HAHAHA!!! Hayner is see....seeing...." Riku still laughing, Sora getting annoyed.

"Oh for Christ's sake, just say what you were going to say, and stop laughing like a maniac!" Sora yelled. Riku still laughing, Sora frowned.

"Hayner is seeing mushrooms." Riku said, pointing his thumb at Hayner, before laughing again, and then stopping.

"I don't see how that's funny." Sora said. Kairi turned away, smiling, trying not to laugh.

"No, you don't....." Riku laughed again, really loud, Kairi laughing now because of his stupid laugh, then stopped right away. "You don't get it..." Riku said, face all red and shit, "He's seeing mushrooms instead of stars." He explained. Sora made him a face. "Stop being such a sourpuss Sora, it's funny!!!" Riku said, looking at Kairi, who was laughing now too. Riku laughed really hard, leaned over, and clutched his stomach. Sora was just looking at Kairi, and started laughing now too.

After 5 minutes of everyone laughing..... ('scept Hayner)....there was a notable silence.

Riku got up and said, "Kairi, where's your Aspirin, so 'Mr. I See Mushrooms' over here, can take one?" Riku asked, and laughed again, almost falling on the floor.

"In the bathroom, in the medicine cabinet." Kairi said, and pointed to the bathroom.

Riku said "Ok." He laughed one more time. He went into the bathroom and got the Aspirin bottle. He came out of the bathroom, saw Hayner's face, who looked serious, and quickly ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door....laughing harder now than before.

"Jesus Christ, it wasn't even funny the first time! Now give me the damn Aspirin, before I kick your arse!!!!" Hayner said. "I'm talking to you, you, YES, you!!" Hayner yelled pointing at the bathroom door. Riku came out of the bathroom, saw Sora and Kairi laughing again, and tried to shut the bathroom door again, to laugh some more, but Hayner ran over kicked the door into the wall, punched Riku in the face, and grabbed the Aspirin bottle out of his hand. He then finally sat in his seat, and opened the bottle, being interrupted by Sora.

"Don't you need water with that?" Sora aked.

"No." Hayner said, and shook his head. "Nope, I can swallow it whole without a drink." Hayner said. He poured 2 pills in his hand, shoved them in his mouth, moving the pills to the back of his throat, and swallowed....HARD. "Yup, yup, that's how it works." Hayner said, looking at the Aspirin bottle. Sora scoffed, shook his head, and made a face as if saying 'What's that supposed to mean?' Riku then sat up, with his hand on his back, shut the door, and went over back to his seat.

"Thanks Hayner. That didn't hurt at all." Riku said sarcastically, and groaned. "Oh, mother of pearl!" Riku screamed.


	21. Hospital Arguments

**Yup, they're still in the hospital. This could get a bit more interesting. :P**

Chapter 19

"You want me to ring the doctor?" Kairi asked, holding up the remote.

"Noo! I'm ok!" Riku said, groaning some more, face very red. "AHHH!!!" Riku yelled very loud.

"Sounds like you're having an orgy." Hayner said, drunkily.

"This....this is....this is your fault!" Riku said, pointing a finger at him, almost crying. He groaned again. He leaned over, with his head between his legs. "AHHH!! My fucking back!" Kairi frowned.

"You sure you don't want me to ring the doctor?" Kairi asked, and looked at the remote.

"Hellz no!!! Fucking no!" Riku said.

"We're in the hospital, it's no big deal." Kairi said.

"NO Kairi!!! Just shut up!" Riku yelled and got up, with his hand on his back.

"You can't yell at me for trying to help you, damn it!" Kairi shouted.

"Yes I can! And I just did! So shut the fuck up!" Riku added, and left the room. Kairi looked down at the covers, and started messing with it. Sora looked over at her, grabbed her hand, she tried to pull her hand away, he kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back." Sora said. He left the room. Hayner was just staring at Kairi. Almost right after Sora shut the door, they both heard shouting. Kairi frowned, closed her eyes, and covered her ears. While her eyes were closed, Hayner got up, sat down on the bed, moved Kairi's hands from her face, grabbed her face, and kissed her hard. She opened her eyes, which were real wide, and tried to pull away. Hayner just kept kissing her over and over again. When she finally could pull away, her head hit the back of the bed.

"What the fuck?!!!" Kairi yelled, Hayner frowned. "Why are you so drunk?!!" Kairi shouted at him.

"I'm not DRUNK!! Sora's not the only one who feels that way about you. Not to mention, I DO, and so does every other guy in the school!!" He just stood up. Kairi frowned, and was confused. "And maybe a few girls!" He said. Kairi frowned again.

"You know what?!! Just get out of here!" Kairi yelled at him and turned away. He just stormed off, and slammed the door. She closed her eyes, before opening them real quick, after the door opened. Sora and Riku both walked in.

"What was that all about?" Riku asked.

"Don't speak to me!!!" Kairi shouted. Riku sighed, standing next to her bed, along with Sora, Kairi not looking at either of them.

"You know what? I'm sorry about before. I had no reason to go off on you like that, it's just.....ughh...Hayner pisses me off so much! I knew it was a bad idea for him to tag along!" Riku said.

"It was a bad idea for both you and Hayner to come! Just leave." Kairi said, and rolled on her side.

"I am sorry though. I'll see you later, I guess. Hope you feel better." Riku said softly, and left. Sora frowned at him, and sat down on the chair closest to Kairi. He pulled his chair closer to her bed. He then laid an arm around Kairi's waist. He got up and kissed her face. He then laid next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am sorry about both of them. They're both idiots." Sora said. Kairi rolled on her other side, now facing Sora.

"He's your best friend." Kairi said, looking at his chest. He looked down at her.

"Was." Kairi looked up at him. "No one will ever talk to my girl like that again!" Sora said. He then he kissed her. And they continued kissing.......


	22. Finally Out

**A/N: If anyone cares, I pissed myself off. Did I just piss you off? Too many fucking chapters with them in the hospital!! So I've decided.........wait for it.....wait for it......I decided, it's time to bring them out of the hospital. Good idea? Well tough! I'm doing it anyway! (lol) This takes place 2 weeks later. On with the (*coughs*), story. Excuse me. Hairball. No really, it's just my allergies.**

Chapter 20

**2 WEEKS LATER....**

Sora and Kairi made their way out of the hospital. Along with Olette. Sora signed both them out. They then walked out the hospital doors. The sun shone in their faces. Sora squinted his eyes.

"Man, I wish I would've bought some sunglasses. But those stupid sons of a bitches cost $39.99!!!! And they weren't even the bifocals! I hate gift shops!" Sora yelled. Some people walking on the sidewalk looked at him. One lady walking with her baby in the stroller, glared at him, and strolled off. "Sorry, ma'am!" Sora waved. He then reached down and scratched the back of his calf. "Oh god, I'm itchy!" He said, louder than he thought, embarrassed, and more people looked at him.

"Aww, honey!!! I love it when you get like that!" Kairi said putting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Really?" Sora said, flirty. Olette rolled her eyes and laughed. He then kissed her.

"Get a room, guys." Olette said. Sora and Kairi laughed. Sora stopped where he was.

"What?" Kairi asked. Sora smiled.

"Where do y'all wanna go?" Sora asked. Olette shrugged. Kairi made her thinking face, and rubbed her finger on her chin.

"Hmmm......" Kairi said, thinking. "Should we go see Hayner and Riku?" Kairi asked. Sora stopped smiling.

"No!" Sora said. "Hayner was being a bastard, and even worse, Riku was being an asshole to you! We are not going to see them!" Sora said, getting closer to Kairi. Kairi crossed her arms.

"We're gonna have to talk to them sometime! Come on, Sora!" Kairi pleaded.

"No." Sora said.

"Why? What happened?" Olette asked.

"Riku told Kairi to shut the fuck up, and I don't know exactly what Hayner did, but he stormed out of the room. What did happen Kairi?" Sora asked, and crossed his arms.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Kairi said, and walked away. Sora and Olette followed right behind.

"This is the perfect time to talk about this!" Sora said, finally catching up to her.

"No, it's not! We're in public!" Kairi said. Sora looked at Olette, and grabbed Kairi's arm. Sora and Kairi walked into an alleyway, Olette was sitting on a bench outside the alleyway, waiting for them.

"This is the perfect time to talk about this." Sora said, pushing her up against the wall. Olette turned around and spotted them. She quickly turned back around.

"Sora, drop it." Kairi said softly.

"No. I want to know what he said to you." Sora said. Kairi pushed him away.

"If you want to know, why don't you ask him?" Kairi said.

"No, you're my girlfriend! I'd rather hear it from you!" Sora said, pushing her back up against the wall. She sighed. Sora was waiting for a response. When she didn't respond, Sora kissed her. "I know you hate it when I kiss you in public. If you don't tell me, I'm gonna keep kissing you." He kissed her again and again and again......and...Kairi pushed him away. She licked her lips.

"K, fine." Kairi paused. "He said he has feelings for me." Sora backed up. "Sora...." She lowered her head to the ground. "I don't feel the same way, you have to know that." She said and hugged him.

"What?!! He's a fucking douche!" Sora yelled. Olette looked back at them again. She turned back around again.

"I can't do anything about it, but I DO NOT feel the same way." Kairi explained.

"Well....if you can't..." Sora explained, Kairi sighed, "Then I can." Sora said.

"Sora, no!" Kairi said.

"What, so you love him now?" Sora shouted. Kairi gasped.

"WHAT?! No! What will it take for you to believe me?!" Kairi yelled. Sora didn't say anything. He just stared at her. "I'm out of here!" Kairi said, and started to walk off. Sora stopped her, and grabbed her arm.

"I won't do anything to him." Sora said, looking at the ground. "I promise." Sora smiled at her.

"Ok." Kairi barely whispered. He kissed her again. She kissed him back. Then they walked back to where Olette was. "Sorry about that Olette." Kairi said.

"It's ok. We should forget about them and just get some food or something." Olette said and stood up. She smiled at them.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Sora said. They walked away.

"What're we gonna eat?" Kairi asked. They all laughed.

"No idea." Olette said. They laughed again. "We'll find a place."

**RIKU'S HOUSE**

Riku was outside, sawing some wood. He saw 3 familiar faces walk up his driveway. He took his safety goggles off, took off his gloves, and walked over to them.

"Hey." Riku said. "Look, I am sorry about what happened at the hospital."

"No, we're sorry." Kairi said. "About everything. Now and then." She explained. Sora and Olette looked at her.

"Screw from way back then." Riku said and smiled a big smile. "It's fine. I would miss being friends with you." He said. Kairi smiled back.

"Aww! You guys should friendship hug!" Olette said holding her hands. Riku smiled at her. Riku and Kairi leaned in to each other, and gave each other a huge bear hug. Olette smiled big.

"Cool. So we're friends again?" Riku asked. Kairi held out her hand. Riku shook it, and they both smiled. "Nice. And Sora....I'm sorry too." Sora smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too man." Sora said. They shook hands.

"Oh come on guys! You can do better than that!" Olette said. Kairi looked at her and laughed, then looked back at Sora and Riku. They all exchanged glances. Then Riku and Sora hugged. Riku patted Sora on the back of his head. Then Sora and Riku laughed. Kairi and Olette just smiled.

"Now we just have to talk to Hayner." Sora said.

"How is that working out?" Riku asked.

"It's not, I don't think." Sora said.

"So....what exactly happened?" Riku asked.

"Hayner said he had feelings for Kairi...." Sora started to say, and Riku's eyebrow went up.

"And he kissed me." Kairi finished. They all looked at her.

"You never told me that part!" Sora said.

"Let it go, Sora." Kairi said, giving him a side glance.

"But you left that part out!" Sora said. Riku looked like he was gonna laugh, but held himself in.

"Let's just talk about this later." Kairi said, looking at Riku.

"Fine." Sora said, and crossed his arms. Riku smiled and then crossed his arms.

"So whatcha makin'?" Olette asked, looking at the strip of wood at the top of the driveway. Riku looked at her, and then behind him.

"Oh..." Riku said and pointed his thumb at the wood. "Umm....I was gonna make a birdhouse, but I don't know. My dad is in a bad mood, and the loud noise is pissing him off." Riku said.

"That's nice." Olette said. "My dad just bought a birdbath." She said and giggled. "Everyone's obsessed with birds nowadays." She said and giggled again. Then Riku giggled.

"Well, I'm not obsessed with.....Fine. Maybe I am." Riku said. Sora and Kairi raised an eyebrow. "I was gonna buy me a parakeet." Riku said and sighed. Olette smiled.

"You're gonna put him in the birdhouse?" Olette asked. Sora and Kairi looked at her, then at Riku. Riku looked at all 3 of them.

"Well, no. I was gonna buy me a birdcage." Riku said and paused for a second. "Hmm....yeah, that kinda doesn't make sense." He said and looked behind him. "Oh wait, I was building a birdhouse for the other birds out there." He nodded.

"Riku...I didn't know you liked animals." Sora said.

"Well, I never said I didn't either." Riku said. Sora nodded. "Come here, lemme show you guys." Riku said. He led them up the driveway. He then put on his gloves, then the goggles, and started sawing some wood. It took about another 15 minutes, but he had enough wood to make the birdhouse. He then took off the gloves and the goggles and coughed up some wood sheddings. "Yeah...that's about it. Now I gotta build it." He said and coughed up more sheddings.

"Fascinating." Sora said. "Now how you gonna build that?" Sora asked. They all stared at Riku. Riku hadn't responded for the 5 long minutes they were looking at him. "Umm....I don't....I don't know." Riku said, putting down the saw. Sora laughed. Then Kairi and Olette laughed.

"Uh, I am going to take a Wood Shop class." Riku added in smartly.

"Good for you." Sora said seriously, laying his hand on Riku's shoulder. "That will be good for you, considering you never do anything." Sora said, crossing his arms.

"That's not true!!! I do to do things!" Riku said. They all laughed again. "What ya laughin' at? It ain't funny!" Riku said, and laughed.

"Ha! You laughed!" Sora said. Riku scoffed. "So tell me one thing you do Riku." Sora said.

"Uhhh.....I drink." Riku said. "Technically, that's doing something. You can never not do something. That's impossible. You're breathing." Riku said and hit Sora in the heart, who then groaned. "That's doing something." He finished.

"Don't be such a smart ass all the time Riku. And stop correcting me all the time!" Sora said.

"I don't correct you all the time!" Riku said.

"There you go again, correcting me." Sora said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Riku said. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit!" Sora said.

"It's not bullshit if...." Riku started to say.

"Guys! Stop arguing!" Olette and Kairi said at the same time.

"We're not arguing." Riku said. Sora said and laughed, turning his head to the left.

"Yes you are, now stop." Kairi said. "You guys just became friends again." She finished.

"Yeah, that's true..." Riku and Sora said.

"Jinx! You owe me a coke!" They both said at the same time.

"Sora, really, you owe me a fucking coke." Riku said.

"We said jinx at the same time, technically nobody owes nobody anything." Sora said.

"Sora, you dick." Riku said. They all laughed.

"Stop!!" Sora starting laughing. So did everyone else.

**The next chapter will be going to see Hayner. Until then.....:P**


	23. The Confrontation

**A/N: Sorry! I haven't updated this story in a long while! I think like 5 months! Yeah. WOW! Well, I don't think I said this yet, but this is supposed to be a LONG story, and I started this story over a year and a half ago, and I'm only 20 Chapters in (not including Author's Note or Prologue). So, I'll be updating this story a lot hopefully! I haven't updated it because of summer, the end of the school year, and the start of this school year. Plus, I got a virus in May, and had to restore my computer in June. And then I lost everything. So I was re-downloading my music, and re-installing my Sims, which I was just playing for a while. And I'm STILL trying to re-download all my music. But it's hard. Anyways, here's Chapter 21.**

Chapter 21

Sora, Kairi, and Riku arrived at Hayner's house. Sora raised his fist up to the door, but didn't knock. After a minute he knocked. No answer. They waited 5 minutes and he knocked again. No answer. Riku got pissed off and started banging on the door, like 10 consecutive times. Sora pulled his fist away from the door.

"Hey! Hey! Stop that!" Hayner shouted behind.

"Why weren't you in your fucking house?" Riku shouted. Hayner walked towards them and frowned at him. 'Oh lord. He's going off', Sora thought.

"I don't have to be in my house every second of the day, damn."

"No, but Sora and Kairi have to deal with some serious business with you." Hayner frowned again. "It's regarding your 'so-called kiss' with her."

"Oh, oh. That. I'm sorry Kairi. It was the medicine I take." Kairi stood there confused. So did Sora.

"It makes me do stuff like that." Hayner explained.

"Umm, you told me you loved me. Just to let you know I don't feel the same way. I love Sora, not you." Kairi said.

"The feeling's mutual. I swear it was just my medicine. It makes me go all high-like for the next several hours."

"Yeah, well you need to STOP taking that medicine if it does that shit to you!" Riku threatened.

"I can't. It's for my ADHD. And this doesn't involve you, so mind your own damn business." Hayner fired back.

"Oh, you little piece of...!" Riku tried to strangle him, but Sora pulled him away.

"Can I make it up to you?" Hayner asked Sora and Kairi. Sora and Kairi looked at each other for a minute.

"Yeah." They both said.

"Ok. We can all go out for dinner. My treat." Hayner said.

"Where?" Riku asked. Hayner looked at him.

"Denny's. Everybody loves that place." Hayner answered.

"Sweet!" Riku said.

"Cool." Sora and Kairi said.

**A/N: Sorry. I had to make this short. I have to go to bed. I'll be updating it after school. In the next chapter they'll be going to dinner. See you then. :)**


End file.
